Die Meute (NeufassungArbeitstitel)
by Am17
Summary: Neuauflage meiner Fanfiktion "Die Meute"
1. S01XE01: Wie alles begann

p style="text-align: left;"Nach langer Abwesenheit vom Schreiben versuche ich mich mal wieder als Autor von Fanfiktions, die länger als ein One Shot sind. br /Hier ist der Anfang einer „neuen" Fanfiktion, bessergesagt eine überarbeiten meiner Serie „Die Meute". br /Einige Kapitel/Episoden werden komplett neu geschrieben, andere Erweitert und neue werden hinzukommen. br /Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet, vor allem da die erste Episode letztes Jahr begonnen wurde und heute beendet wurde. br /br /Mfg Am17/u.s.b br /br /strongTitel:/strong Die Meute (Neufassung/Arbeitstitel) br /strongAutor:/strong Am17/u.s.b br /strongSerie:/strong Stargate SG-q br /strongGenre:/strong AU mit Cannon Elementen br /strongRating:/strong FSK-12 br /strongStaffel/Spoiler:/strong Etwa ab Staffel 5 br /br /strongS01XE01: Wie alles begann… /strong br /br /br /„Guten Morgen, wie kann ich ihnen weiter helfen?" fragte die Empfangsdame den Mann vor ihr. br /„Ebenfalls einen guten Morgen. Ich habe einen Termin bei Herr von Hoegen. Alexander Mars." br /„Einen Moment Herr Mars ich schaue eben kurz im System nach." Antwortete die Dame nett. br /„Da habe ich sie auch schon. Herr Hoegen erwartete sie schon. Fahren sie mit dem Aufzug in den dritten Stock Raum 3014. Zwei Sicherheitskräfte warten am Aufzug auf sie. Hier dann noch ihr Sicherheitsausweis." Sagte die und reichte ihm eine Plastikkarte an einem Umhängeband. br /Mit einem Danke verabschiedete sich der Mars und ging auf die Aufzüge zu. br /br /Als er den Aufzug im dritten Stock verließ warteten wie schon angekündigt zwei Sicherheitsmänner auf ihn, die ihn ohne etwas zusagen folgten. Auf dem weg zu ihrem Ziel musste das Trio zwei Sicherheitspunkte passieren. An Jedem wurde er erneut wie schon bei eintreten in das Gebäude mit Metalldetektoren abgesucht. br /Kurz darauf kamen sie dann an Raum 3014 an, welcher sich als einer der abhörsicheren Konferenzräume herausstellte. br /Einer seiner Begleiter öffnete die Tür für ihn, durch die er auch sofort hindurch ging. br /br /„Ah, Herr Mars, willkommen." Erklang auch sofort die Stimme seines Vorgesetzten Herr Schmidt. br /„Herr Schmidt, ich dachte, ich treffe mich hier mit Herrn von Hoegen?" fragte Mars verwundert. br /„Herr Hoegen kommt noch. Es haben sich noch ein paar Gäste Eingeleden zu dieser Unterredung. Sobald alle durch die Sicherheitskontrollen sind, kommen sie her. In der Zwischenzeit können sie mir ja erzählen, was sie bis jetzt herrausfinden konnten." Sprach Herr Schmidt. br /„Es tut mir leid Herr Schmidt, aber das geht nicht. Sie sind zwar mein direkter Vorgesetzter und haben begrenztes Wissen über die Mission, aber Herr Hoegen hat mir die Anordnung gegeben, das ich nur mit ihm Reden darf. Erst wenn er mir die Erlaubnis gibt, kann ich mit ihnen Reden." br /„Na dann. Setzten sie sich und nehmen sie sich einen Kaffee in der Zeit, wo wir warten." br /br /Mars setzte sich an das Ende des Konferenztisches, so das er die Tür im Auge behalten konnte. br /Während er an seiner Tasse Kaffee nippte begutachtete er den Raum genau, schaute wo mögliche Kameras und Mikrofone versteckt sein könnten und wo ein geheimer Zugang. br /br /Schnell hatte er ein gutes halbes Dutzend Kameras und die selbe Anzahl an Mikrofonen entdeckt, war sich aber sicher das es noch mehr gab, als die Tür auf ging. br /Zusammen mit den Präsidenten des Bundesnachrichtendienstes August Hanning betrat der Verteidigungsminister Rudolf Scharping sowie der Generalinspekteur der Bundeswehr General Wolfgang Schneiderhan. br /Zum Schluss betrat Herr Hoegen, Präsident des Amtes für den militärischen Abschirmdienst den Raum. br /Sie alle nahmen am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Konferenztisches platz. br /br /„Ich heiße sie herzlich in den Räumen des MADs willkommen." Fing Hoegen an. br /„Herr Mars, bitte erklären sie den hier Anwesenden ihre Mission." br /„Herr Hoegen, sind die Mikros und Kameras eingeschaltet?" br /„Nein Herr Mars, das sind sie nicht. Hier wird nichts aufgezeichnet." Antwortete von Hoegen. br /„Sie können also anfangen zu erzählen, was sie gemacht haben." Schob er noch hinterher. br /br /„Vor etwas mehr als neun Monaten kam ein Kamerad, aus meiner Zeit bei der Bundeswehr auf mich zu. Er erzählte mir über seltsame Vorgänge in einer US Air Force Basis in Colorado Springs. Er bekam mit wie sich zwei Offiziere der US Air Force darüber in der Offiziersmesse der Holloman Air Force Base unter hielten. Zu erst dachte ich mir nichts dabei, doch als sich mein Kamerad nach drei Wochen erneut bei mir meldete und über etwas ähnliches berichtete wurde ich hellhörig. Ich nutzte meine Kontakte bei MAD und den Bundesnachrichtendienstes, um mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen. Es dauerte etwa einen Monat, bis ich Erfolg hatte und mehr in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Ich hatte Informationen bekommen in denen von einer geheimen Einheit die aus den unteren Ebenen von N.O.R.A.D Herraus operiert. Ihre Mission war genau so geheim wie der Name der Einheit. Mit diesen Infos ging ich direkt zu Herr von Hoegen. Auf seinen Befehl hin lies ich alle gewonnen Informationen von unseren Analysten hier beim MAD untersuchen, wir gingen sogar so weit, dass wir Hilfe beim BND einholten." Erzählte Mars. br /br /„Dafür brauchten sie also unsere Hilfe. Ich muss sagen, sie wahren sehr geschickt das alles an mir vorbei zu schieben." Kam es amüsiert von Hanning. br /„August, das ist noch lange nicht alles was wir Herraus finden konnten. Erzählen sie weiter." Meinte von Hoegen. br /br /„Es dauerte einige Wochen, doch wir schafften es mehrere Dokumente zu beschaffen, die mit dieser Einheit zusammen hingen. In diesen Unterlagen war die Rede von etwas, was die Amerikaner Stargate nannten. Auch waren dort einige Bilder beigelegt." Fuhr Mars fort und legte mehrere Bilder auf den Tisch, die er aus seiner Jacke geholt hatte. br /„Zu erst dachten wir die Bilder wären gefälscht, doch unsere besten Spezialisten kamen zu dem Schluss, die Bilder seien echt." br /br /General Schneiderhan nahm sich das erstbeste Foto, sah es sich kurz an und blickte wieder zu Mars. br /„Das soll doch ein Witz sein. Diese Bilder können doch nur gefälscht sein." br /„Nein Herr General, die sind echt." Antwortete Mars. br /Nun nahmen auch die anderen Männer eins der Bilder in die Hand. br /br /Auf den Meisten waren vereinzelte Personen, die entweder vor einer Pyramide standen, oder vor einer anderen Ruine. br /Mansche standen sogar vor einem Wald, nur das man über die Baumwipfel Pyramiden sehen konnte. br /„Ich würde aber auch sagen, dass diese Bilder gefälscht sind." Sprach Scharping. br /br /„Wie schon gesagt, die Bilder sind echt. Soweit wir es in Erfahrung bringen konnten benutzen die Amerikaner dieses Stargate, um auf andere Planeten zu reisen, auf dennen es Bauwerke gibt, die den Pyramiden in Ägypten sehr ähnlich sind." Meinte Mars. br /„Sie wollen also sagen, dass die Amerikaner auf andere Planeten reisen können? Wollen sie mich, mir fällt einfach kein besseres Wort ein, VERARSCHEN?" sprach Scharping, wobei er das letzte Wort brüllte. br /„Genau das wollen wir ihnen Mitteilen Herr Verteidigungsminister." Kam es ruhig von Hoegen. br /br /„Wie schon gesagt, was wir ihnen vorgetragen haben, ist die Wahrheit. Ein Team des MADs ist seit einem Monat vor Ort und beobachte die Anlage. Wir, mein Team Herr von Hoegen, die besten Analysten des MADs, des BND und ich kamen zu dem Schluss, das dies alles wahr ist. Wenn sie es noch immer nicht glauben, lassen sie mich zu meinem Team vor Ort zurückkehren und wir liefern ihnen die Informationen die sie benötigen um zusehen, das wir die Wahrheit sprechen." Erklärte Mars, noch einmal bevor er noch einmal in die runde sah. br /Herr Mars, ich glaube sie können gehen. Ich werde die Situation noch ein wenig mit meinen Kollegen besprechen und ihnen dann mitteilen, zu welchem Schluss wir gekommen sind. Kommen sie Morgen um 18:00 Uhr in mein Büro." br /br /Die restlichen Anwesenden drehten sich wieder ihrem Gespräch zu, als Mars den Raum verlassen hat. br /„Glaube sie ihm?" fragte Scharping in die Runde. br /„So verrückt wie es auch klingt, erklärt es doch einige Sachen die die Amerikaner in den letzten Jahren versucht haben zu vertuschen." Meinte Hanning. br /„Wenn dies wirklich stimmt, sollten wir uns darauf konzentrieren mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen." Meine nun General Schneiderhan. br /br /br /~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~ br /br /br /Wie am Vortag besprochen betrat Mars das Büro von Hoegen. br /„Ah, Mars. Gut das sie pünktlich sind, dann können wir ja anfangen." Sprach Hoegen und zeigte auf den Stuhl ihm gegen über. br /„Nach dem sie gestern gegangen sind, sprachen meine Kollegen und ich noch etwas darüber was sie uns erzählt hatten. Natürlich meinten sie erst es sei alles Blödsinn, doch nach einigen Stunden und ein paar ihrer Berichte, konnte ich sie überzeugen, dass wir weiter machen sollten." br /„Was bedeutet das für mich und mein Team?" wollte Mars wissen. br /br /„Sie und ihr Team haben drei Wochen zeit uns mehr Beweise zu liefern, egal aus welcher Quelle." Erklärte von Hoegen. br /„Wenn ich fragen darf, wie sollen wir das erledigen?" br /„Der BND wird alle seine Agenten in den USA dazu anhalten sich umzuhören. Nun ihr Team hat den schwierigen Teil. Sie sollen uns Informationen direkt aus der Anlage besorgen. Kanzler und Bundespräsident haben schon ihre Erlaubnis gegeben, das alle Mittel bis auf Mord erlaubt sind. General Schneiderhan hat mir versichert, dass das KSK und die Luftlandebrigade 26 eine kleine Zahl an Soldaten stellt für diese Operation. Und um eines klar zustellen sie haben das Kommando, also vermasseln sie es nicht." br /br /br /~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~ br /br /br /Achtundvierzig Stunden später betrat Alexander Mars Terminal A des Frankfurter Flughafens. br /Seit dem er erfahren hatte was seine Aufgabe war, hatte er sich seine Gedanken gemacht, denn höhere Stellen mussten glauben, dass etwas wahres an seinen Informationen war. br /Warum auch sonst hätten sie eine solche Kommando Operation genehmigt, vor allem gegen die USA. br /Er setze sich in der Wartehalle auf eine der Bänke und fing an in einem Buch zu lesen, welches er sich am Vortag gekauft hatte. br /„Wenn das nicht mal der kleine Dicke ist." Ertönte eine Stimme direkt hinter ihm, die ihn aufschrecken und um schauen ließ. br /„Arschloch." Sagte Mars als er sah wer dort stand. br /„Das ist aber nicht nett seinen Bruder so zu begrüßen." Antwortete der Mann, der dort stand. br /„Was machst du den hier? Ich dachte du wärst mit deiner besseren Hälfte unterwegs?" fragte Alex seinen Bruder. br /„Noch nicht. Ich habe noch zwo Monate, bevor ich nur noch Reservist bin. Und was ich hier mache, ist einfach. Du bist schuld, dass ich hier bin." Erklärte der ältere Mars. br /br /Alex sah seinen Bruder kurz fragend an, bis sein Gehirn verarbeitete, hatte was gesagt wurde. br /„Wenn du hier bist, wer ist es noch?" Wollte er wissen. br /„Siehst du die Frau auf zwölf Uhr, die mit den roten Haaren?" br /Alex nickte kurz und hörte dann seinem Bruder weiter zu. br /„Zehn links, zehn recht. Je 8. Das selbe im nächsten Flugzeug." Sagte dieser. br /Alex ging die Zahlen kurz in seinem Kopf durch, denn das machte mit seinem Bruder zwölf Mann auf diesem Flug und zwölf auf dem nächsten, die er für diese Mission zu Verfügung hatte. br /„Nicht schlecht. Was habt ihr im Gepäck?" br /„Das Übliche. Ist aber schon unterwegs mit Air Rasierwasser." br /br /br /~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~ br /br /br /Die beiden Brüder verließen gerade das Gate des Denver International Airport, als sie einen Mann sahen, der eine Schild mit ihrem Decknamen hochalten sahen. br /Sie gingen auf ihn zu und sprachen ihn an, worauf er ihnen die Hand hin hielt. br /„Freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zumachen meine Herren. Ich habe wie von ihrer Firma gewünscht die beiden Kleinbusse für sie herbringen lassen. Wenn sie mir dann folgen würden. br /br /Mit einem kurzen Handzeichen befahl Alexs Bruder seinen Soldaten, ihnen in einigem Abstand zu folgen. br /Der Mann führte die beiden durch den Haupteingang zu einem nahe gelegenen Parkplatz für Busse. br /„Die Busse stehen auf den Stellplätzen 901 und 914. Wenn sie wollen kann ich ihnen eine kurze Einweisung in die Technik der Fahrzeuge geben." Sagte der Mann. br /„Nein danke, ich hatte schon einmal das Vergnügen einen solchen Bus zu fahren, von daher hätten wir gerne nur noch die Schlüssel." br /br /Sie bekamen die Schlüssel ausgehändigt und machten sich auf den weg zum jeweiligen Fahrzeug. br /„Du wartest auf die restlichen." rief Alex seinem Bruder, da er die Missionsführung innehatte zu, bevor er in seinen Bus einstieg. br /Fünf Minuten später stand er vor dem Ausgang des Flughafens und luden die restlichen Mitglieder des Teams ein. br /„Die Ersten lassen wir in Elizabeth und dann wieder in Peyton raus. Wir treffen uns dann alle wieder in Colorado Springs. Der Oberstleutnant Mars kommt von Westen, über Fairplay und Lake George. Jeder geht in das ihm zugewiesene Hotel. In drei Tagen treffen wir uns dann in der Lagerhalle. Noch Fragen?" erklärte Alex den Plan, während er in den Rückspiegel schaute. br /br /„Nur eine Sir," kam es von Major Spinofa. „Was ist die Rückzugsstrategie?" br /„Das kann ich ihnen noch nicht sagen, da ich es selbst noch nicht weiß. Unsere jetzige Strategie war für ein kleines Team ausgelegt. Mein Team abreitet allerdings schon an einer Neuen, seit dem ich das Ok bekommen habe. Im groben sieht es so aus, das wir uns in kleinen Team zu verschiedenen Flughäfen durchschlagen und dann entweder zur Botschaft in Washington D.C. , zur Botschaft in Ottawa Kanada oder aber auch einen Direktflug nach Frankfurt oder München nehmen. Jeder bekommt seine Unterlagen in der Lagerhalle." br /br /br /~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~ br /br /br /Drei Tage später hatten sich alle Mitglieder des Einsatzkommandos in Colorado Springs eingefunden und sich in der Lagerhalle getroffen. br /„Also der Plan sieht wie folgt aus," fing Mars an, „Wir wissen, dass in 36 Stunden ein Kurier aus N.O.R.A.D geheime Unterlagen in einem Lkw zur Air Force Akademie bringen wird. Von dort werden sie dann mit weiteren Unterlagen weiter ins Pentagon nach Washington gebracht. Unsere Mission ist es den Kurier abzufangen, bevor er auf die 115 fahren kann." Erklärte er und zeigte dabei auf die Karte der Region hinter ihm. br /br /„Wir werden das Zielfahrzeug etwa hier mithilfe von einer Fahrzeugsperre Anhalten. Steht der Lkw zünden wir Rauchgranaten um dem Begleitpersonal die sich zu nehmen. Laut unseren Informationen haben wir es bei den Begleitpersonen mit dem Fahrer, Beifahrer und zwei mit Pistolen bewaffneten Männer auf der Ladefläche zu tun. Wir benutzen nur Gumiegeschosse und Elektroschocker. Noch Fragen?" fuhr Thomas Müller, der Dienstälteste der MAD-Agenten fort. br /br /„Ich hätte eine Frage." Meldete sich ein junger Stabsunteroffizier zu Wort. br /„Wie verhalten wir uns während des Zugriffes? Wir können ja schlecht direkt nach den Unterlagen frage." br /„Guter Einwand. Es wird nur Agent Mars und ich reden, der Rest wird sich zurückhalten. Wir lassen es so aussehen, als ob wir Informationen hätten, es würden Waffen transportiert. Sonst noch wer Fragen?" br /br /„Gut, da es im Moment keine Fragen gibt, treffen wir uns in 24 Stunden wieder hier. Wegtreten." Befahl Alex. br /br /br /~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~ br /br /br /Der Lkw hatte N.O.R.A.D vor wenigen Minuten verlassen und sich auf den Weg über die Norad Road gemacht, als ihnen der Weg von zwei kleinen Lkws versperrt wurde. Sofort fing der Fahrer an auf die Hupe zudrücken, doch keiner der beiden anderen Fahrer Reagierte. br /Der Lkw kam rund zwanzig Meter vor der improvisierten Straßensperre zum Stehen, als die Fahrer der anderen Lkws aussteigen. br /Ohne lange zuwarten zogen diese die Stifte ihrer Rauchgranaten und warfen diese in Richtung des anderen Lkws. br /Als der Fahrer erkannte, was vor sich ging, öffnete er und sein Beifahrer ihre Türen und steigen aus und zogen ihre Pistolen. br /Die beiden Männer auf der Ladefläche waren gerade dabei die Plane zu entfernen, um abzusteigen, als sie direkt in die Läufe mehrer G3s blickten. br /br /„Kommt langsam und mit erhobenen Händen runter. Last eure Pistolen im Holster." Befahl ihnen einer der vermummten Männer. br /Die beiden Männer wussten sofort, das sie in der Unterzahl wahren und nichts gegen die Vermummten machen konnten, da diese schwer bewaffnet und Gepanzert waren, während sie nur Pistolen hatten. br /Zwei der vermummten Männer schulterten ihre Gewehre und näherten sich ihnen. br /Bei ihnen angekommen entfernten sie zu erst die Pistolen aus den Holstern und legten ihnen dann Kabelschnellverbinder als Handfesseln an. br /„Vorwärts!" befahl ihnen der selbe Mann uns zeigte mit seinem Gewehr aus den Straßenrand, wo auch schon der Fahrer und Beifahrer gefesselt saßen. br /br /„Ich wünsche ihnen einen Schönen guten Tag, mein ist Billy Bob und ich klaue ihnen heute ihre Waffenlieferung." Kam es von einem anderen der Vermummten. br /„Wenn sie sich nicht wehren müssen wir ihnen auch nicht wehtun." Sprach der zweite Mann zu ihnen, als sich ein dritter neben ihn stellte und etwas in sein Ohr flüsterte, wo rauf sich seine Körperhaltung änderte. br /Die beiden Männer gingen zur Ladefläche und ihnen wurde etwas gezeigt. br /„Wenn ich fragen darf, wo sind die Waffen? Mann hat mit versichert das sie Waffen transportieren würden! Und was finde ich? Akten? Blöde verschissene Akten?" sagte der Mann und wedelte mit einer der Akten vor den gefangen herum. br /Keiner der Air Force Soldaten sagte etwas. br /„Wenn sie nicht wollen, nicht mein Problem." Sagte der Mann und wand sich zu einem der Männer neben ihm. br /„Wir nehmen die Akten mit. Bindet die Gefangenen an einen der Bäume und verbrennt die Lkws." br /br /Keine fünf Minuten später konnten die an einem nahen Baum gefesselten Air Force Soldaten nur zusehen, wie Räuber in vier SUV flohen und die Lkws lichterloh abbrannten. br /br /br /~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~ br /br /br /„Wir haben nicht lange Zeit. Team 1 ihr macht euch mit den Akten auf den Weg nach Washington, nur Halt, wenn ihr tankt. Team 2, 3 und 4 ihr macht euch auf den weg zu euren Zielen. Team 5 Spuren vernichten. Los." Bellte Alex seine Befehle, während er damit anfing, Karten zu vernichten. br /br /Kurz nach dem die Befehle geben waren, verteilten sich die Gruppen ihn ihre einzelnen Fluchtteams, wo bei sie ihre Ausrüstung in Kisten warfen, die man später vernichten würde. br /Keine Viertelstunde später waren nur noch Alex, sein Bruder und drei weitere Mitglieder des Aufräumteams in der Lagerhalle. br /br /„Was mich wunder, ist das seit dem ihr hier wart keiner euch bemerkt hat." Meinte Alex Bruder, während er Papierschnipsel vom Tisch in eine Tüte verfrachtete. br /„Die Halle gehört zu einem Komplex, wie ihr ja gesehen habt, und dieser steht seit drei Jahren leer, da niemand genug Geld hat ihn zu kaufen beziehungsweise zu renovieren. Was auch dazu kommt, ist das hier genug Obdachlose herum streifen, die die Polizei mehr interessiert, als in die Hallen zu schauen." Antwortete Alex. br /„In zehn Minuten sollten wir fertig sein Herr Oberstleutnant." Meldete sich einer der anderen Soldaten. br /„Danke Feldwebel." br /br /Keiner hatte mitbekommen, wie eine einzelne Person in den Schatten sie dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie aufräumten. br /Diese Person, schlich sich leise aus der halle hinaus und näherte sich einem Van, der in der Nähe geparkt war. br /„Captain, in der halle befinden sich fünf Personen, die allen Anschein nach ein Aufräumkommando sind. Sie haben Karten und Akten vernichtet. Wenn ich es richtig mitbekommen habe, sprachen sie Deutsch." Sprach der Mann. br /„Kann es sein, das sie aus dem selben Grund da sind, wie wir? Ich wären nicht verwundert, wenn dem so währe. Wir warten bis sie weg sind, dann gehen wir rein, schauen ob sie etwas zurückgelassen haben und bauen dann unsere Zentrale auf." Meinte der Mann, der mit Captain angeredet wurde. br /br /br /~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~ br /br /br /„Hey Mike, fahr mal dort vorne Links, dann treffen wir auf 30/10 und können zusammen weitersuchen." Empfahl Paul seinem Kollegen. br /„Warum sind wir noch mal hier?"" wollte Mike wissen, als der links abbog. br /„Der Captain meint, wir sollen hier schauen, da sich die Verdächtigen hier gut verstecken könnten." br /Mike schüttelte nur den Kopf, auch wenn er seine Kollegen verstehen konnte. br /„An alle Einheiten! Die Fahndung nach den vier SUVs, die am Überfall auf den Air Force Lkw beteiligt waren wir jetzt durch das FBI, geleitet. Alle Beamten sollen Ausschau nach verdächtigen Fahrzeugen ausschauhalten. Weitere Informationen folgen in Kürze." Erklang die Stimme eines Officers über die Funkanlage. br /br /„Wir sollten auch dort sein und nicht hier sein, nur wegen eines Verdachtes." Meinte Mike. br /„Und was soll das bringen? Dann währe keiner da, der hier nach den Fahrzeugen schauen kann. Wir bleiben hier." br /br /Mike murmelte etwas in seinem nicht vorhandenen Bart und fuhr weiter zwischen den Hallen hin und Herr. br /„Halt mal da vorne neben dem Van an. Ich will mal fragen, ob die hier jemanden gesehen haben." br /br /Paul verließ das Fahrzeug und näherte sich dem Van, als bei diesem die Seiten Tür geöffnet wurde und ein bewaffneter Mann ausstieg. br /Sofort zog Paul seine Waffe. br /„Sofort stehen bleiben und Waffe fallen lassen." br /br /br /~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~ br /br /br /Alex hatte gerade die Türe geöffnet, als er hörte: „Sofort stehen bleiben und Waffe fallen lassen." br /„Stop!" rief er seinen Männern zu. br /„Die Polizei ist hier in der Nähe." br /„Wie konnten die uns so schnell finden?" wollte sein Bruder wissen. br /„Ich glaube nicht das die wegen uns hier sind. Wohl möglich einer der Obdachlosen, die wir hier gesehen haben.." Meinte Alex. br /„Ein Obdachloser mit einer Waffe? Das glaubst du und ich doch nicht. Die sind hier wegen uns, vermutlich auf einen Verdacht hin." Meinte sein Bruder, als ein Schuss fiel. br /„Los weg hier." Meinte Alex und ging mit schnellem Schritt aus der Halle in Richtung nächstgelegener Straße, die nur wenige Gehminuten entfernt lag. br /br /Kurz bevor sie die Straße erreicht hatten, sahen sie wie immer mehr Polizeifahrzeuge in das alte Industriegebiet fuhren. br /„Aufteilen." Befahl Alex, kurz bevor ein Polizeiwagen an ihm vorbei fuhr. br /Bis auf seinen Bruder verteilten sich alle und verschwanden in allen Himmelsrichtungen, als der Wagen auch schon umdrehte und wieder auf sie zukam. br /br /„Stehen bleiben." Befahl der Fahrer, als er dabei wahr auszusteigen. br /Beide folgten der Aufforderung, da sie wussten, wenn sie jetzt davon laufen würden, währen sie sofort verdächtig worden. br /br /Keine Stunde später saßen beide Männer in einem Befragungsraum der hiesigen Polizei. br /br /br /~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~ br /br /br /„Mister Schröder, der Präsident empfängt sie jetzt. Mister Blair sie können direkt mit eintreten." Sagte der Stabschef des Weißen Hauses, als er sie im Vorzimmer des Oval Office traf. br /br /Drinnen wartete schon der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, der vorsitzende des Generalstabes und der Leiter des FBIs. br /„Meine Herren, nehmen sie platz." Meinte der Präsident uns zeigte auf die Couch ihm gegen über. br /Als sich alle Gesetzt hatten, schloss er die Akte, die er am Lesen war und sah sich seine Gegenüber genau an. br /„Wenn ich fragen dürfte, wie kommen sie auf die Idee, verdeckt operierende Einsatzteams in mein Land einzuschleusen, mit dem Befehl Materialien der US Air Force zu klauen?" fragte er den deutschen Bundeskanzler. br /br /„Mister Präsident, haben sie beiweise dafür?" wollte Schröder wissen. br /„Natürlich haben wir dafür Beweise. Ein Team des britischen SAS wurde nicht weit von der Stelle festgesetzt, an der wir zwei Ihrer Männer festgesetzt haben. Des Weiteren haben wir in einer Lagerhalle die vier am Überfall beteiligen Fahrzeuge gefunden, samt Spuren die auf Vernichtung von Unterlagen oder ähnlichem hinweisen." Zählte der Direktor des FBIs auf. br /br /„Ich fischte meinem deutschen Amtskollegen zu, wo sind ihre Beweise. Bis jetzt haben sie nur Unsere Agenten festgenommen, die zufällig in der Nähe dieses Ortes waren, wenn ich mich rechterinnere ein altes Industriegebiet." br /„Ja aber…" meinte der Direktor des FBIs. br /„Nichts aber. Sie haben 24 Stunden Zeit meinte Agenten frei zulassen oder einjeder uns bekannter amerikanische Agent in Großbritannien wird verhaftet und verurteilt." br /br /„Werden sie und auch drohen unsere Agenten zu verhaften, wenn wir ihre Agenten nicht freilassen Mister Schröder?" wollte der Präsident wissen. br /Schröder grinste nur, bevor in die Innenseite seines Jacketts griff und ein Blattpapier auspackte. br /„Nein, das ist nicht mein Stiel. Wir werden einfach Informationen veröffentlichen, von denen sie sich nicht so schnell erholen werden." Sagte er und hielt das Papier so, das alle es sehen konnten. br /br /Darauf war ein Foto des Stargates zusehen, wie ein Team es durchschritt. br /„Ich denke, das Stargate ist ein sehr schönes Druckmittel, meinen sie nicht Mister Präsident? Natürlich könnten sie meine Agenten auch freilassen und hören sich meinen Vorschlag an, denn ich hätte. Wie währe es?"/p 


	2. S01XE02: Die Fühler ausstrecken

„Herr Präsident, der Deutsche Botschafter ist so eben eingetroffen." Erklang die Stimme seiner Vorzimmerdame durch die Gegensprechanlage auf einem Schreibtisch.

„Danke, Dora." Sagte der Präsident und Wante sich seinem Gespräch mit General Georg S. Hammond und dem Vorsitzendem der Joint Chiefs of Staff US Air Force General Richard B. Myers.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben … ach ja, was wir alles zu diesem Einsatz beisteuern könnten."

Die drei Männer unterhielten sich noch weitere Fünf Minuten, bis die Tür zu Oval Office geöffnet wurde und der deutsche Botschafter Wolfgang Ischinger den Raum betrat.

„Mister Präsident, Generals." Begrüßte er sie alle mit einem freundlichen, aber bestimmten Händedruck.

„Danke das sie so schnell kommen konnten Mister Ischinger." Sagte der Präsident, während er mit einer Hand auf einen freien Platz, auf der Couch zeigte.

„Mann hatte mir gesagt, dass ich diesen Anrufer erwarten solle und sofort nach erhalt hier her kommen sollte. Nur hat man mir nicht gesagt, warum es sich handel würde, nur das es möglicherweiße sehr schnell gehen könnte."

„Dann ist ja gut, das ich ihnen nicht viel zusagen habe. Sagen sie dem Bundeskanzler ich würde mich gerne wenn es geht in 72 Stunden mit ihm und mit unserem britischen Kollegen in Berlin Treffen. Mich wird General Myers begleiten. Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn unser Treffen so still und leise wie möglich vonstattengehen könnte."

„Herr Präsident, ich werde ihre bitte weiter geben. Ich vermute sie werden sehr schnell von jemanden hören. Kann ich ihnen sonst noch behilflich sein?"

„Wenn sie so fragen, mein Verkehrsminister würde sich gerne mit dem ihrigen zusammen setzten und über ein Abkommen sprechen."

„Auch hier, ich werde ihre bitte weiter geben. Wenn es sonst nichts mehr gibt, wünsche ich ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

Ein freundliches Händeschütteln beendete das Treffen der vier Männer.

„George, was halten sie von der Rektion?" wollte der Präsident wissen.

„Sir, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, hat man uns gerade gespielt. Die Deutschen wussten, dass wir mit ihnen sprechen wollen und wenn ich richtig vermute, haben sie ihren Vorschlag auch schon fast komplett umgesetzt. Wenn es nach mir geht, währe das auch nicht verkehrt. Wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen, vor allem in diesem Ausmaße."

„Ich weiß." Meinte der Präsident nur, bevor er sich wieder an seinen Tisch setzte.

Alexander Mars saß diesen Morgen mal wieder, seit seiner Freilassung aus der US Haft, an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro und tippte auf einem Computer herum.

„Da wird man einmal verhaftet, wird wieder freigelassen und man bekommt einen größeren Schreibtisch." Brummte er schlecht gelaunt vor sich hin.

Niemand wollte ihn in seinem Büro besuchen kommen, nicht einmal seine neue Sekretärin Angelika betrat das Büro, wenn er in dieser Stimmung war.

So sah er verwundert von seinem Bildschirm auf, als es an seiner Türe klopfte und Angelika ihren Kopf in das Büro steckte.

„Herr Mars, hier sind zwei Herren, die mit ihnen sprechen wollen. Sie sagen es würde wichtig sein."

„Wenn es denn seien, muss, schicken sie Sie herrein." Meinte er noch immer schlecht gelaunt.

Angelikas Kopf verschwand aus dem Türspalt und sie öffnete die Türe ganz.

Zum ersten mal war Alex froh so eine schlechte Laune zu haben, denn sie konnte nicht mehr schlechter werden, da er die beiden Männer erkannte.

Es waren die selben Männer die ihn verhört hatten, nach dem man in aus der Haft entlassen hatte.

„Was wollen sie von mir, ich habe doch schon alle ihre lächerlichen Fragen beantwortet." Fragte er die beiden Männer sichtlich genervt.

„Herr Mars, wir sind nicht ihr um ihnen noch mehr `lächerliche' Fragen zustellen. Wir haben den auf trag von Herrn von Hoegen bekommen sie ins Bundeskanzleramt zu bringen um dort an einem Geheimtreffen teilzunehmen." Sprach der kleinere der beiden.

Alex verhalten änderte sich schlagartig von verärgert und gelangweilt zu extrem aufmerksam.

In seinem Kopf ging er durch an welchen Geheimtreffen er im Kanzleramt teilennehmen könnte denn es viel im eigentlich nur eines ein, sein letzter Auftrag.

„Ich muss schnell ein paar Akten zusammen suchen und dann können wir los." Meinte er und fing an, auf seinem Schreibtisch und umliegenden Aktenschränken nach Akten zu suchen, die er in den letzten Wochen erstellt hatte.

Keine fünf Stunden später saß Alex zusammen mit, seinem Bruder, Thomas Müller seinem Stellvertreter und Major Spinofa in einem Raum in dem neben ihnen auch ein Kontingent Britten und Amerikaner saßen.

Am Kopf des Tisches waren drei Stühle noch nicht besetzt, doch Alex konnte sich denken, wer dort sitzen würde.

„Fünf Euro dafür wer dort sitzt." Bot Alex Thomas flüsternd an.

„Das ist nicht schwer, von daher vergiss es." Meinte dieser nur belustig, als auch schon die Türen auf gingen und ein Protokoll Offizier den Raum betrat.

„Der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, der Premierminister des Vereinigten Königreichs und der Bundeskanzler der Bundesrepublik Deutschland." Verkündete der Offizier mit kräftiger, lauter Stimme während die drei Männer durch die Tür schritten.

Beim erscheinen der drei Staatsoberhäupter waren alle Anwesenden aufgestanden und Salutierten bzw die Zivilisten sahen in die Richtung der drei, während sie warteten, das sie sich wieder setzten, konnten.

Dies geschah auch kurz drauf mit einem: „Nehmen sie platz." Vom deutschen Bundeskanzler.

„Sie alle wissen, warum sie hier sind." Fing dieser auch sogleich an und wurde durch Kopfnicken bestätigt.

„Was wenige von ihnen Wissen, ist das die Bundesregierung durch Spionage, gefolgt von einer Kommandooperation an die Informationen über das Stargate kam. Kurz nach dem diese Informationen in Deutschland an kamen, hat sich eine Horde von Analysten daran gemacht die Informationen zu durchsuchen. Diese Analysten bestehend aus Mitarbeiter des BND und des MAD kamen schnell zu einer Erkenntnis. Dem Stargate Programm fehlt es an Kampfkraft. Deshalb unter breitete ich dem Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten folgendes Angebot: Die Bundesregierung wird in Form von Bundeswehr Personal und Gerät die Kampfkraft stellen. Herr Präsident, Herr Premierminister, was sagen sie?"

Bis auf einige Anwesende waren alle sehr überrascht, denn damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

Kaum hatten die ersten das Gesagte verdaut, finge auch schon das wilde durcheinander Reden an.

Einige wollten wissen wie, anderen warum und wieder andere ab wann.

„Ruhe!" reif Alex, dem das alles doch ein wenig zu hektisch wurde.

„Danke Major Mars." Sprach der Bundeskanzler.

„Herr Bundeskanzler, ich bin kein Major mehr." Erwiderte Alex.

„Doch sind sie. General Heine, wenn sie so freundlich währen und meinen Kollegen bitte erklären würden, was sie mir unterbreitet haben?" fragte er einen General, der Binge Plätze von Alex entfernt saß.

„Natürlich Herr Bundeskanzler." Antwortete dieser, stand auf und ging auf das Rednerpult am anderen Ende des Raumes zu.

„Aktivieren sie bitte den Projektor." Sagte er laut, worauf auch sofort ein Bild an die Wand hinter dem Pult geworfen wurde.

Auf dem Bild war das Stargate und ein Kampfpanzer des Types Leopard 2 abgebildet.

Beide hatten ihre Masse angezeichnet, so wie ein paar andere Informationen.

„Wie sie hier sehen, ist es theoretisch möglich einen Leopard 2 Kampfpanzer durch das Stargate zu fahren, doch wurde das US Militär daran gehindert, da ihre Anlage N.O.R.A.D dafür nicht ausgelegt war. Dies wollen wir umgehen, in dem wir ein komplettes Bataillon auf einen anderen Planeten stationieren."

Sofort brach wieder ein wildes Stimmengewirr los, in dem sich der Amerikanische Präsident nur schwer gehör schaffen konnte.

„General Heine, wie wollen sie dies bewerkstelligen? Sie können doch nicht glauben, dass es niemanden auffallen würde, wenn wir eine solche Menge an Soldaten und Material in eine Einrichtung verlegen und es dann nie wieder auftaucht. Außerdem, brauchen wir ihre Unterstützung nicht wirklich. General Hammond und seine Untergebenen haben bis jetzt alles gut gemeistert." Sprach er.  
„Nichts gegen General Hammond und seine Soldaten, aber wann haben seine Männer das Letzte mal einen richtigen Angriff gegen die Goa´uld geführt und gewonnen? Ich kann es ihnen sagen, nicht ein einziges Mal. Wann immer es versucht wurde, waren die Verluste sehr hoch oder die Teams wurden gar gefangen genommen uns gefoltert. Zur Frage der Versorgung. In den Berichten, die wir akquiriert haben, war ein Bericht der Tok´ra über eine Werft des Goa´uld Abi. Dort sollen in weniger als zwei Monaten fast zwei dutzend Raumschiffe der Alkesh und Frachtschiffklasse fertiggestellt werden. Unser Plan sieht vor, so viele Schiffe wie möglich zu erbeuten und den Rest mit der Werft zu zerstören."

„Sie sind doch verrückt, keiner würde eine solche Aktion auch nur im entferntesten in Betracht ziehen." warf ein Mitglied der Britischen Delegation ein und wurde von fast allen in seiner Aussage bestätigt.

„Wenn ich fragen darf Herr Weatherby, was sollen wir sonst machen? Wir haben alles durchgespielt, den meisten Erfolg haben wir mit einer vom Stargate Center unabhängigen Militäreinheit. Um diese zu versorgen, müssen wir halt zu Maßnahmen greifen, die nicht leicht sind!" erwiderte Heine über das Stimmengewirr.

Es dauerte fast zehn Minuten bis sich die Lautstärke wieder gelegt hatte, da immer wieder jemand einen neuen Einwurf oder eine neue Idee hatte.

„General Heine. Gehen wir mal davon aus, dass die Mission ein Erfolg war, was denken sie alles durch das Stargate Center zu schleusen, ich sprechen von Kriegsgerät und Personal." wollte der Amerikanische Präsident wissen.

„Nun Herr Präsident, der Bundeskanzler hat zusammen mit zivilen und militärischen Strategen eben über dies nachgedacht. Wir würden sie bitten uns das zweite Stargate, welches sie Unterverschluss haben, für einen eher zwei Monate auszuleihen. Wir gedenken etwa 1500 Mann, bestehend aus einem Stab, Unterstützungspersonal und die eigentliche Kampfeinheit mit zwanzig Leopard 2 Kampfpanzern, Gepard Flakpanzern, vier Bergepanzer von Type Büffel, zwanzig

Schützenpanzer Marder, 35 Transportpanzer Fuchs, so wie etwa 100 Unterstützungsfahrzeuge von Type Wolf, Multi und Unimog in verschiedenen Ausführungen zu verlegen." erläuterte Heine.

„Sie machen definitiv keine halben Sachen." Meinte der britische Premier.

„Nein Sir, das machen wir nicht. Vor allem haben wir alles was ich aufgezählt habe schon in Koblenz am Rhein zusammen gezogen. Sobald wir das zweite Tor haben, üben hundertfünfzig Mann den angriff auf die Werft. Gleichzeitig, werden Pioniere durch das Tor zum Planeten P1D-104 geschickt. Sie fangen an, dort ein Lager aufzubauen."

Heine wollte weiterreden, als er vom amerikanischen Präsidenten unterbrochen wurde.

„Mister Schröder, sie bekommen das Tor, so schnell es geht geliefert. Außerdem bekommen sie zweihundert Mann, bestehen aus Marines und Army Ranger und 6 M1 Abrams.

„Großbritannien ist ebenfalls dabei. Zweihundert Mann und Unterstützungsfahrzeuge." 

Zwei Wochen später wurden auf einer Luftwaffenbasis nahe Washington DC Acht C5 Galaxy der US Air Force mit Materialien und Männer beladen.

„Gunny, wissen sie warum wir eine kleine Kampfeinheit nach Deutschland verlegen?" wollte ein Airmen wissen.

„Leider nein. Aber wenn ich raten müsste, wird die Einheit über Ramstein weiter verlegt. Spätestens wenn CNN Lunte riecht, wissen wir bescheid."

„Also wie immer."

Während die beiden Männer sprachen, gingen die Arbeiten im Hintergrund weiter und nur wenige Stunden später war alles für den Transatlantikflug gesichert.

„Major Mars, wie gut haben sie ihre Männer trainiert?" wollte General Heine von Alex wissen.

„Herr General, wenn es nach mir geht, würde hätte ich gerne noch eine Woche um zu trainieren, aber die Habe ich sicher nicht oder?" fragte er rhetorisch.

„Leider nein. Der neuste Bericht der Tok´ra bestätigt unsere Vermutung, die Schiffe sind früher einsatzbereit als gedacht. In weniger als vier Tagen soll die Produktion beendet sein. Wir können diese Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen. Wir können sehr viel von diesen Schiffen lernen und vor allem brauchen wir sie für die Versorgung der Einheit." Meinte Heine.

„Wo sie das Thema Versorgung schon Abbrechen, sind die neuen Uniformen schon eingetroffen?" fragte Alex, während er einigen Soldaten dabei zusah, wie sie versuchten, ein Haus gegen andere Soldaten zu verteidigen.

„Heute Morgen. Sechtausend uniformen, mit abdeckbahren Hoheitszeichen. Wenn sie mich fragen schwachsin, als ob die Goa´uld wüssten zu wem die Flagge auf der Uniform gehört."

„Ganz meine Rede Major. Doch die hohen Tiere wollen alles unter höchster Geheimhaltung machen. Nicht einmal das SGC wird über uns bescheid wissen. Einzig General Hammond weiß wie er uns kontaktieren kann, wenn sie unsere Hilfe benötigen."

„Wissen sie wann das Stargate hier ist wenn die Schiffe, sobald fertig sind?"

„Morgen früh 0800. Die Mission startet um 1600."

„Danke für die Informationen Herr General, wenn sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden ich muss meinen Männern bescheid geben."

„Natürlich Major. Weggetreten."

„Also, das ist der Tag für den wir die letzten Wochen geübt haben. Sobald wir durch das Gate gehen, schreibt jeder von ihnen Geschichte. Es wird die Zeit kommen, wenn sie ihren Enkeln von ihrer ersten Mission durch das Stargate erzählen. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück." Sprach General Heine zu den versammelten Männern und Frauen, die für die `Operation: Diebische Elster' ausgesucht waren.

„Jawohl Sir!" Antwortetete ihm ein Stimmen Chor.

„Denken sie daran, wenn sie durch das Tor gegangen sind, nehmen sie verteidigungs Positionen ein. Major Mars, sie haben Grünes licht." Meinte Heine.

Alex sah sich noch einmal in der alten unterirdischen Fahrzeuggarage um und nickte dem General zu, bevor er sein schallgedämpftes G36 in Anschlag nahm und durch das Tor ging.

Auf der anderen bei völliger Dunkelheit angekommen, schritt er aus dem Tor, wobei ihn einen kurzen Moment eine unerträgliche Kälte überkam die er aber sofort abschüttelte.

Er hörte wie hinter ihm immer mehr Personen das Tor durchschritten, was ihn dazu veranlasste sich neben das DHD zustellen.

„Feldwebel Schmitt, sie gehen mit ihrem Trupp vor und melden uns was sie finden." Befahl Alex einem Feldwebel, der in seiner nähe zum Stehen kam.

Dieser bestätigte den Befehl und ging zu seinen Männern, die mit anderen zusammen einen Verteidigungsring gebildet hatten.

Kurz nach dem Alex den Befehl gegeben hatte schloss ich auch schon das Tor hinter ihnen, was ihm sagte, das alle da waren.

„Hauptmann Müller sie übernehmen die Nachhut, der Rest marschiert los. Ich will in einer halben Stunde an der Außengrenze der Werft sein." Flüsterte Alex in sein Funkgerät.

So eise es ging, setzte sich die kleine Streitmacht in Gang und bewegte sich auf ihr Ziel, das einen Kilometer entfernt lag, zu.

Alex wusste aus den Berichten der Tok´ra, das Abi seine Jaffa nur sehr selten zwischen der Werft und dem Sternentor patrouillieren ließ, da er nicht glaubte, das jemand es wagen würde seine Werft anzugreifem, da er im Schutze der Systemlords stand, trotz dem wollte er die Wege der Jaffa meiden.

So kam es, das sich die Soldaten auf ihrem Weg zur Werft durch das Unterholz schlagen mussten.

„Major Mars, hier Schmitt, wir haben, sind am Äußerenbereich der Werft angekommen und haben uns einen kurzen Überblick über die Lage verschafft. Es befinden sich mehr Jaffa als angenommen im Lager. Ich vermute es sind die Jaffa, die die Schiffe fliegen sollen." Meldete sich der Feldwebel Schmitt über Funk.

„Können sie mir sagen um wie viel mehr Jaffa es sich handelt?" wollte Alex wissen, als er kurz stehen blieb.

„Ich schätze es handelt sich um 120 bis 150 Jaffa im Lager. Dazu kommen noch etwa fünfhundert Sklaven."

„Halten sie ihre Position ich werde mit den Truppführern zu ihnen vorstoßen."

„Verstanden Sir."

Zehn Minuten später waren Alex, Hauptmann Müller, so wie die zwei anderen Zugführer samt Stellvertreter bei Schmitt und sahen sich die Werft zum ersten mal in der Realität an.

„Müller, sehen sie die fünf Wachtürme in der Werft? Die müssen zu erst weg. Wenn ich richtig gezählt habe, sind sie mit je zwei Jaffa besetzt. Ihre Scharfschützen bekommen den ersten Schuss. Sobald die Türme ausgeschaltet sind, geht die Bravo über den Weg zum Tor rein, während Alpha dort vorne vom Wachturm aus die Werft betritt. Ich gehe mit der mit Rest von Charlie direkt an die Baracken vorbei zu, Tor zwischen lager und Werft. Wenn alles gut geht, treffen wir uns an diesem Tor. Versuchen sie, so leise wie möglich zu sein, und platzieren sie unterwegs immer wieder Sprengstoff. Noch fragen?"

Die Zugführer schüttelten den Kopf, denn dies war der Plan, wie man ihn auf der Erde im groben entworfen hatte.

„Gut, Dan gehen sie zu ihren Männern. Wir starten in 10."

Rak´nöras war vor wenigen Tagen von seinem Gebieter auf dieses Planeten geschickt worden um neue Schiffe von Abi zu holen, die sein Gebieter in Auftrag gegeben hatte.

Wie jeder seiner Krieger, war auch Rak´nöras nicht sonderlich von dieser Aufgabe erfreut, den er mochte es nicht, wenn er ein einfaches Alkesh flog, er war der Kommandant eines Ha´tak.

Doch er konnte seinem Gott nicht widersprechen.

So kam es das er am heutigen Abend vor der Hütte, die man ihm zu gewiesen hatte, stand und in den Himmel über diesem Planeten starte.

Immer wieder passierten ihn die Jaffa, die nachts durch die Straßen des Lagers patrouillierten und am Tage auf die Sklaven beaufsichtigten. Doch als sie zum zweiten mal nicht an ihm vorbei gingen, wunderte er sich, denn er hatte nicht mitbekommen, ob Sklaven ausgebrochen waren.

Verwundert griff er zu seiner Zat, die er immer mit sich führte und machte sich auf den Weg, die Patroulie zu suchen.

Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als er auch schon einen Schatten hinter einer der Hütten verschwinden sah.

„Jaffa Kree!" rief er dieser zu und ging auf die stelle zu an, der der Schatten verschwunden war.

Die Schatten fingen an von ihm besitzt zu ergreifen, als er in einen merkwürdig geformten Stab mit einem Loch in der Mitte blickte.

Er erkannte, das ein Mensch diesen Stab in der Hand hielt, doch es war keiner der Sklaven, denn der Mensch hatte Kleidung an im Gegensatz zu den Fetzen, die die Sklaven trugen.

Sein Reflex über nahm und er zielte mit der Zat auf den Menschen, doch noch bevor er richtig gezielt hatte, wurde er von einer Kugel zwischen die Augen getroffen, doch es war zu spät, er hatte die Zat betätigt.

Mit dem Zat typischen elektrischen Zischen, schlug die Zat Ladung in die Hütte ein.

„Mars an alle! Alle Feine ausschalten!" brüllte Alex nur Sekunden nach dem der Jaffa der seine Gruppe entdeckt und beschossen hatte auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Die Jaffa, die Minuten zuvor zum Essen gegangen waren, stürmten mit Stabwaffen und Zats bewaffnet, durch den Zat Schuss, auf die Straßen.

Dort wurden sie auch schon von weiteren Soldaten erwartet.

Diese eröffneten, nun da sie nicht mehr auf Geheimhaltung angewiesen waren, das Feuer auf die überraschten Jaffa.

Alex und seine Gruppe begegneten auf dem Weg zum Tor zur Werft zwei kleineren Gruppen von Jaffa, die mit Hilfe von Granaten und einigen gut platzierten Schüssen ausgeschaltet wurden.

„Man am Boden! Sanitäter!" erklang eine Stimme über sein Funkgerät.

Jeder Soldat der Erde hielt einen Herzschlag lang inne und verarbeitete diese Meldung.

Alex murmelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, bevor er weiter ging.

Zwanzig Minuten später war das Scharmützel auch schon vorbei.

Alle Jaffa, waren den Soldaten der Erde zu Opfergefallen, was Alex der Doktrin, der Jaffa anlastete, die nur daraus bestand, den Feind Frontall anzugreifen.

Während Charlie die Schiffe sicherte, machte sich Alex wieder auf den Weg in das Lager.

„Status?" wollte er von Hauptmann Müller wissen, dem er sich näherte.

„Die Jaffa, wurden … haben komplett Verlust. Wir haben zwölf Leicht- und drei Schwerverletzte." Meldete der Hauptmann.

„Wie schwer sind die drei Männer verletzte und wie kam es dazu?" wollte Alex sofort wissen, wobei er sich nach den verletzten umsah.

„Zwei haben Stabwaffen Treffer an den Beinen, den dritten hat es an der Schulter verletz. Sie wurden in die Zange genommen, als sie in einem der Gebäude eine Sprengladung anbringen wollten. Die Leichtverletzten wurden vor allem durch Splitter verletzt."

„Das ist gut. Hatten sie schon Zeit zu schauen, wie viele schiffe wir erbeuten konnten?"

„Hauptfeldwebel Ficus meinte vierzehn Frachtschiffe und neun Alkesh währen abflugbereit. Alle anderen Schiffe würden noch zwei Tage etwa an Arbeit Brauchen."

„Ich habe mit meinen Männern Einzelteile für die Schiffe gefunden, die sollten wir auch mit nehmen. Teilen sie so viele Männer dafür ein die wir entbehren können. Wie schnell können wir zusammen packen und hier alles in die Luft jagen, wenn es nötig wird?"

„Alpha bring Ladungen sowohl in der Werft und dem Lager an. Bravo befreit die Sklaven und schickt sie in Richtung Stargate. Ich denke eine dreiviertel Stunde brauchen wir noch und falls wir länger bleiben, können wir binnen zwei Minuten abfliegen."

„So lange? Versuchen sie es in einer halben Stunde. Am besten verlegen sie die Verwundeten, auf das erste Frachtschiff. Wir uns nicht sicher sein können, ob die Jaffa einen Notruf absetzten, konnte."

„Jawohl Herr Major."

Zweiunddreißig Minuten später, waren die wichtigsten Sachen verladen, die Sklaven alle befreit und alle Sprengladungen platziert.

„Herr Major, wir währen abflugbereit, sie müssen es nur befehlen." Meldete Feldwebel Schmitt.

„Wir bleiben noch ein wenig, die Männer sollen weiter hin Technologie sammeln."

„Sind sie sich sicher Major?" fragte Müller.

„Nein, aber ist das Logische. Dreißig Minuten, dann fliegen wir."

„Herr Bundeskanzler, wir haben Nachricht bekommen, dass Major Mars von seiner Mission zurück ist und auf seine Nachbesprechung wartet."


	3. S01XE03: Feuergefecht

S01XE03: Feuergefecht

Es war früher Morgen, als Major Mars wie schon in den letzten Tagen zum Wachturm 3 fuhr.  
Seit dem dieser Turm, vor anderthalb Monaten, fertiggestellt wurde konnte man ihn hier fast jeden Morgen antreffen, da dieser spezielle Turm am nächsten zum Wald stand, der das Lager an zwei Seiten umschloss. Er stellte seine Geländewagen am Fuß des Turmes ab und machte sich auf den Weg zur Leiter um nach oben zukommen, wo ihn auch die drei Wachhabenden begrüßten.  
„Guten Morgen Major Mars." Wurde er von ihnen mit einem kurzen Salut begrüßt.  
„Morgen Feldwebel, Sergeant, Uftz." Erwiderte er den Gruß.  
Ohne das er Fragen musste hielt ihm der Feldwebel sein Fernglas hin, welches er auch sofort nahm.  
„Gab es irgendetwas, was ich wissen muss?" fragte Alex während er mit dem Fernglas den Waldrand absuchte.  
„Nicht wirklich Herr Major. Die Wildtiere wagen sich mittlerweile nicht näher als hundert Meter an den Zaun. Einige weniger kommen noch näher, aber sobald wir uns mit einem der Scheinwerfer zu nahe kommen flüchten sie wieder in den Wald." Berichtete der Sergeant in Deutsch mit schwerem Akzent.  
„Gut zu wissen. Teilen sie das der nächsten Nachtschicht mit." Befahl Alex ihnen.  
„Wann kommt ihre Ablösung?" fragte Alex den Feldwebel, nach dem dieser ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
„In einer halben Stunde ist Schichtwechsel. Dann noch Nachbesprechung und dann haben wir vierundzwanzig Stunde frei." Kam es vom Uftz.  
„Gut zu wissen." Kommentierte Alex dies und hielt das Fernglas dem Feldwebel hin.  
„Dann mache ich mich ma…" fing Alex an, wurde er vom Funk des Feldwebels unterbrochen.

„Bär 3 bitte kommen. Bär 3 bitte kommen, hier Bravo Zero." Drang eine weibliche Stimme aus dem Funk hervor.  
„Bravo Zero hier Bär 3. Was gibt es?" fragte der Feldwebel.  
„Bär 3, wenn ihr Major Mars seht, sagt ihm, das Zero ihn schnellst möglich sprechen will."  
„Bravo Zero hier Mars. Habe verstanden." Antwortete Alex mit dem Funk, welches der Feldwebel ihm hingehalten hatte.  
„Verstanden Herr Major." HÖRTE MAN NOCH ÜBER Funk, als auch schon die Leitung tot war.  
„Meine Herren, ich wünsche ihnen ruhige 24 Stunden." Sagte Alex und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Wolf.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Nach dem ehr seinen Wagen geparkt hatte ging Alex auf die Container zu, die die Kommandozentrale enthielten.  
Er salutierte den beiden Wachen am Eingang, bevor er die Container betrat.  
„Ah, Major da sind sie ja endlich." wurde er von General Heine begrüßt.  
„Ihnen auch einen schönen Morgen Herr General." Sagte Alex und Salutierte und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.  
„Wie ich sagte, bevor der Major kam, haben wir unsere Basis zu 85% fertig gebaut, dass einzige, was noch nicht komplett ist, ist die Krankenstation und der Fahrzeughanger. Oberfeldarzt Gerrach, wie lange denken sie brauchen sie noch?" fuhr General Heine mit der Besprechung weiter.  
„Wir haben noch einige Probleme mit mehreren Containern die nicht so wollen wie wir. Wir können sie nicht an das Stromnetz der anderen anschließen, ohne alle Sicherungen zu rausfliegen, zu bringen. Stabsfeldwebel Förster hat mir allerdings versichert, dass bis Ende der Woche alles Laufen würde."  
„Wie sieht es allgemein auf der Krankenstation aus Doktor?" wollte Colonel Deprie wissen.  
„Es ist ruhig, das Schlimmste was wir im Moment haben, ist Sergeant Gromwich mit einem verstauchten Knöchel. Ansonsten nur ein paar verschnupfte Soldaten. Ich erwarte allerdings sobald ODA-8 wieder von ihrer Mission wiederkommt das ich einiges Zutun haben werde."  
Wo wir schon bei ODA-8 sind, Major Mars, was können sie mir sagen?" schaltete sich Deprie erneut ein.

„Wir wissen, dass es eine kleine Mine recht neue Mine ist. Der Goa´uld der sie leitet ist unbedeutend. Soweit ODA-8 in Erfahrung bringen konnte hat er nicht mehr als zehn fünfzehn Todesgleiter, eine Handvoll Frachtschiffe und wenn es hochkommt dreihundert Jaffa. Allerdings sind diese Infos mehr als zwei Wochen alt, wir sollten mit der Planung eines Angriffes warten bis wir neue Infos haben."  
„Danke Major."

Es war Mittag im Feldlager und ein Großteil der Soldaten saßen in einer der vier Kantinen und unterhielten sich, so auch die Mitglieder von ODA-1. Sie saßen zusammen an einem Tisch, an dem sie fast alle sahen, konnten, so sahen sie auch schon von Weitem wie ihr Truppführer mit einem Tablett in der Hand auf sie zukam. Hauptmann Müller und Oberstabsgefreite Philips rutschten enger zusammen, so das sich Alex neben den Hauptmann setzten, konnte.  
„Und noch am Leben?" fragte der Hauptmann mit einem breiten Grinsen und hielt ihm eine PET-Flasche mit Wasser hin.  
„Haha ha." Machte Alex nur und fing an zu essen.  
Seine Truppmitglieder kannten ihn schon gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie ihn in diesem zustand nicht mehr ansprechen mussten, bis er fertig war mit essen und so Wanten sie sich ihrer Unterhaltung wieder zu.  
„Habt ihr eure Videonachricht für diese Woche schon aufgenommen?" wollte Major Spinofa von ihren Kameraden wissen, während sie ihr Stück Fleisch klein schnitt.  
„Jupp, schon gestern gemacht." Antwortete Müller, bevor er sich eine Gabel mit Nudel genehmigte.  
„Noch nicht Frau Major, aber ich werde es noch machen, sobald ich weiß, an wen ich was schicken soll." Antwortete Stabsunteroffizier Manuel Pole leicht traurig.  
„Ich gehe nachher noch hin und nehme meine auf Frau Major." Schob Oberstabsgefreite Cindy Philips ein, noch bevor jemand Manuel fragen konnte, was er mit seiner Aussage meinte.  
„Und wie sieht es mit ihnen aus Frau Oberfähnrich Dietrich?" Fragte Müller, das letzte Mitglied des Teams, die bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte.  
„Ah, Öhm. Wie bitte Herr Hauptmann?" fragte sie leicht verwirrt und sah Thomas an, der grinsen musste.  
„Ich wollte wissen, ob sie ihr Video schon aufgenommen haben." Meinte Laura ebenfalls leicht amüsiert.  
„Ah… Ja, das habe ich schon gestern gemacht." Antwortete sie schnell.  
„Wenn ich fragen darf, wo wahren sie den gerade?" Hakte Laura nach.  
„Ich äh … war etwas am überlegen." War die kurze Antwort, bevor sich Rebecca wieder daran machte ihr Mittagessen zu verspeisen.

Während im Feldlager man im Feldlager einen Relativ normalen Tag hatte, war ODA-6 unter Oberfeldwebel Jasmin Krüger und Sergeant Benjamin Clarkson, Royal Marines, auf dem Planeten, den das Stargate Center P3X-928 genannt hatte und beschattete ein SG-Team. Bei dem SG-Team handelte es sich um SG-5 welches zusammen mit fünf Wissenschaftlern eine archäologische Ausgrabung durchführte. General Heine meinte, dass eine solche Ausgrabung mehr als nur vier leichtbewaffnete Soldaten bräuchte. Vor allem, da der Planet noch bis vor wenigen Monaten dem Goa´uld Kolma unterstellt war. Dieser musste den Planeten allerdings aufgeben, nach dem er eine Schlacht gegen einen anderen Goa´uld verloren hatte.

„Sergeant, sehen sie auf ihrer Seite des Flusses etwas interessantes?" wollte Krüger über Funk von ihrem Stellvertreter wissen, während sie mit einem Fernglas das Flussbett absuchte.  
„Im Moment nicht. Wir sollten aber überlegen, uns ein Stück weiter zurückzuziehen. Taylor und Hahn währen fast von Doktor Hanson gesehen worden als sich dieser etwas weiter vom Lager entfernt hätte. Nur das Lieutenant Walker ihm hinterher gelaufen ist, hat dies verhindert." Meldete der Sergeant.  
„Warten wir noch ein wenig. Wenn sie noch einmal nahe an uns kommen werden wir uns zurückziehen." Meinte Krüger und sah sich nun das Lager des Sg-Teams an.  
„Corporal Moore, was sehen sie?" funkte sie nun einen ihrer beiden Designated Marksman.  
„Ma´am, die Archäologen haben damit angefangen, ein neues Loch zu buddeln. Zwei der Soldaten haben sich aufgemacht die Umgebung zu patrouillieren. Uddin und Zimmerman behalten sie im Auge. Die andern beiden Helfen beim Ausheben des Loches."

Uddin und Zimmerman folgten den beiden patrouillierenden Soldaten in mehr als Hundert Metern Entfernung, gerade großgenug, das sie nicht entdeckt werden konnten. Sie achteten darauf, so wenig Geräusche wie nur irgendmöglich zu machen, denn sonst würden sie sofort auffliegen, denn sie hatten seit ihrer Ankunft kein Tier gesehen, was größer als ein kleiner Hund war.

„Was meinst du, finden wir hier irgendetwas oder ist dies wieder nur eine Mission damit die Eierköpfe den Berg nicht zusammen schlagen?" drifteten die Stimmen der beiden Soldaten vor ihnen zu ihnen hinüber.  
„Wenn ich das wüsste. Ich war jetzt auf mehreren Expeditionen, zwei sogar mit Doktor Jackson. Selbst wenn wir keine neuen Technologien finden, was wir hier bestimmt nicht werden, bringen uns die Funde doch weiter als man denken sollte. Wir haben eine Tafel gefunden, auf der die Geschichte des Planeten stand auf dem wir sie gefunden hatten. Dort stand etwas über ein Volk was angeblich fast so alt oder sogar älter als die Goa´uld war und diese auf diesem Planeten bekämpfte."  
„Ja aber…"  
„Nichts aber. Ja die Mission ist langweilig, aber ohne eine solch langweilige archäologische Untersuchung wäre das Stargate vielleicht nie gefunden worden."

„Wo er recht hat, hat er recht." Murmelte Uddin leise vor sich hin, bevor er sich wieder auf die beiden vor ihm konzentrierte.  
„Jup." Sagte Zimmerman nur, als sie sich hinter dem nächsten Baum versteckte.  
Die beiden folgten den beiden anderen, bis sie an dem Flussbett ankamen, an dem sich der Rest von ODA-6 versteckt hatte und Anstalten machten ihm zurück zur Ausgrabung zu folgen..  
„6 1 hier 6 3, wir sind der Patroulie bis an das Flussbett gefolgt und es scheint als ob sie ihn ihre Richtung kommen. Wir werden die Verfolgung hier abbrechen und wieder auf unsere Positionen zurückkehren." Funke Zimmerman.  
„Negativ 6 3. Folgen sie ihnen weiterhin. Wir haben durch den Flussverlauf erst sehr spät auf die Patroulie. Übergabe bei Sichtkontakt. 6 1 aus."  
„Jawohl 6 1."

Drei Tage später war ODA-6 noch immer dabei die Archäologen zu beschatten, was von diesen aber noch nicht bemerkt wurde, denn sie waren so in ihre Arbeit vertieft, dass sie nichts wirklich um sie herum wahrnahmen. Sie unterbrachen ihre Arbeiten nur, wenn einer der sie beschützenden Soldaten sie daran erinnerte etwas zu essen oder zu schlafen.  
So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, das keiner mitbekam, das sich das Stargate geöffnet hatte und mehrere hundert Jaffa es durchschritten.

Die Jaffa fingen sofort an die nähere Umgebung des Tores zu sichern, während eine Hanfvoll sich auf den wegmachte um als Späher zu agieren.  
So dauerte es auch nicht sehr lange bis die Späher die Menschen fanden, aber auch anderser Herrum war es nicht anders.  
„6.1 hier 6.3 wir haben Jaffa gesichtet. Sie sind weniger als 200 Meter von den Archäologen entfernt.  
Sollen wir sie warnen oder die Jaffa direkt ausschalten?" meldete Uftz Zimmerman.  
„Bereiten sie sich auf ein Feuergefecht vor. Wir haben Glück, das sich das HQ in zwei Stunden melden wird. Bis dahin beobachten sie die Jaffa weiter, aber sobald sie sich auf unter 100 Meter näher warnen sie das SGC-Team über Funk und schalten sie die Jaffa aus. 6.5. bis 6.7 nähern sie sich dem Stargate und machen sie Meldung."  
„Verstanden 6.1." kamen die Antworten über Funk und so machten sich die Acht getarnten Soldaten auf den Weg um ihre Missionen zu erfüllen.

Corporal Henry Uddin (6.5) Corporal Sofia Taylor (6.6) und Stabsgefreiter Carl Hahn (6.7), machten sich unter hoher Geräuschdisziplin auf den Weg zum Stargate, immer darauf achten, das sie auf keine Jaffa treffen.  
Die drei schafften es sich bis auf weniger als dreihundert Meter sich dem Stargate zu nähern, dort wo sie nach ihrer Ankunft eine gut getarnte Beobachtungs-/ Geschützstellung gebaut hatten.  
Von dieser Stellung konnte man den gesamten Bereich vor dem Tor beobachten und konnte nur gesehen werden, wenn man einen kleinen Hügel hinauf schaute.  
Man hatte beschlossen in dieser Stellung ein MG 3 zu Stationieren, welches auch sofort von Taylor besetz, wurde.  
„6.5 an 6.1. Geschütz besetzt und einsatzbereit." Meldete Uddin, als Taylor das MG durchlud und auf die Jaffa richtete, den Finger aber noch nicht am Abzug.  
Während Uddin funkte, verschaffte sich Hahn einen Überblick über die Lage am Tor und fing an auf einer groben Landkarte zu zeichnen.  
Auf der Karte verzeichnete er wo die Jaffa anfingen ihr Lager aufzuschlagen und wo sie Geschütze aufstellten, denn es hatte den Anschein, das die Jaffa länger bleiben wollten.  
Sie schauten sich das ganze weitere 10 Minuten an und kamen zu dem Schluss, das wenn man den Planeten verlassen wollte es so schnell wie möglich zu machen, was sie auch sofort weiter gaben.

Die Jaffa bekamen von dem ganzen Wirbel nicht mit, da sie noch immer damit beschäftigt waren, das Lager aufzubauen und das Tor zusichern.  
Für diesen Zweck hatten sie drei schwere Stabwaffengeschütze dabei, die sie in einem Dreieck aufgestellt hatten.  
„Mein Primus, wir haben euer Zelt wie ihr gewünscht habt aufgestellt. Das Chappa'ai ist gesichert und ich habe 8 Jaffa abgestellt, um es zu bewachen. Nichts wird es durch das Chappa´ai schaffen." Sprach ein Jaffa zu seinem Primus.  
„Sag mir Tel´rek was haben unsere Späher gefunden?" wollte der Primus wissen, wo bei er seinen Untergebenen von oben herab ansah.  
„Mein Primus, die Späher haben sich noch nicht gemeldet, sie meinte, aber bevor sie in die Wälder gegangen sind, dass sie Spuren gefunden haben, die auf Nutzung des Chappa´ais vor geraumer Zeit hinweisen könnten. Dem wollten sie nachgehen mein Herr."  
Dem Primus schien nicht zugefallen was er hörte, denn er verpasste dem Jaffa mit dem er gesprochen hatte einen Schlag mit der Rückhand.  
Der getroffene Jaffa fiel zu Boden und griff sich an die Stirn, dort wo er getroffen wurde und stellte fest, das er blutete.  
„Mein Herr." Sprach er untertänigst seinen Primus an.  
„Warum erfahre ich erst jetzt von diesen Informationen?" wollte der Primus wissen.  
Tel´rek wollte antworten, wurde aber vom aufheulen eines Jaffa Hornen, dicht gefolgt von Stabwaffen Schüssen und dem knallen eines Sturmgewehres davon abgehalten.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~

„6.5 an 6.1. Geschütz besetzt und einsatzbereit." Meldete Uddin über Funk, was Krüger (6.1) mit einem Nicken quittierte.  
„Ma´am, die Jaffa haben sich wie es scheint auf den entgegen gesetzten Weg der Ausgrabungsstätte gemacht. Sollen wir sie verfolgen?" wollte Sergeant Clarkson (6.2) der neben ihr auf dem Waldboden lag wissen, während er sein L85 auf die Jaffa gerichtet hielt."  
„Ja, wir bleiben an ihnen dran während Zimmerman und Moore in der Nähe der Ausgrabung bleiben."

Die beiden Soldaten folgten den Jaffa, stellten aber schnell fest, das die einen Kreis um die Ausgrabungsstätte gezogen hatten.  
Während sie den Jaffa gefolgt waren hatten sie die Meldung bekommen, das die Jaffa ein Lager am Stargate aufgeschlagen hatten bzw. dabei waren es zu errichten.  
„Jetzt müssen wir sie warnen." Meinte Krüger nur bevor sie den Kanal am Funkgerät wechselte.  
„An die Soldaten an der Ausgrabungsstelle, es befinden sich Jaffa auf dem Planeten, sie sind dabei ein Lager am Stargate zu errichten. Packen sie das Wichtigste zusammen und Laufen sie zum Tor, wir werden ihnen Deckung geben."  
„Wer spricht da?" wollte Lieutenant Walker wissen, als er antwortete.  
„Das ist egal, bringen sie ihren Arch von diesem Planeten, wir geben ihnen Deckung." Funkte Krüger noch, bevor sie sah, wie einer der Jaffa den sie beobachteten sein Horn an den Mund ansetzte.  
„Scheiße!" fluchte sie, bevor sie ein letztes mal an ihr Funkgerät griff.  
„LAUFEN SIE!" schrie sie in das Funkgerät als auch schon die Jaffa das Feuer auf SG-5 eröffneten und Doktor Hanson am Bein trafen.  
Clarksons der zielte auf die Jaffa und legte sie unter Sperrfeuer.

Zusammen konnten die beiden die Jaffa auf sich lenken, die auch sofort ihr Feuer auf sie verlagerten. Von Baum zu Baum rennend machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zu Zimmerman und Moore, die in einiger Entfernung Stellung bezogen hatten und darauf warteten, da die Jaffa in ihr Schussfeld liefen.  
Moore sah seine Vorgesetzten als erstes auf sie zulaufen und auch die Jaffa hinter ihnen.  
Sofort eröffnete er das Feuer auf diese, dicht gefolgt von seinem Kameraden.

Keiner der Jaffa konnte die Angreifer treffen, da diese sich immer wieder hinter Bäumen versteckten, was diese wütend machte, da sie dies als ehrlos und feige ansahen.  
Sie sahen noch wie sich die beiden auf den Boden schmissen, als auch schon mehrere Jaffa tot zu Boden fielen.  
Kurz darauf war die Patrouille nicht mehr existent.

„Frau Oberfeldwebel, die Archäologen haben zusammengepackt und die Soldaten haben den Bereich gesichert. Es sieht so aus, als ob sie auf uns warten." Sprach Zimmerman.  
„An die Soldaten gehen sie das Flussbett flussaufwärts, bis sie eine kleine Sandbank sehen. Von dort kommen sie von Osten an das Stargate. Dort ist die kleinste Jaffa Präsenz. Wir werden ihnen aus dem Wald Feuerschutz geben, bis sie sich durch das Tor zurückgezogen haben. Los!"

~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Lieutenant Walker führte seine kleine Gruppe durch das Flussbett wie die Stimme über Funk gesagt hatte und auch bald kam die Sandbank in Sicht.  
Was ihn am meisten wunderte, war das sie nicht mehr von Jaffa angegriffen worden waren, was er aber damit abtat, das der Angriff genau auf der anderen Seite seiner jetzigen Position stattgefunden hatte.  
Doch es machte ihn genau so nervös, wie die gestellten, die er immer mal wieder am Waldesrand sah.  
Er konnte nur vermuten, dass dies ihre heimlichen Retter waren, doch konnte er sich keine großen Gedanken darüber machen, denn er musste sich um die Sicherheit seines Teams kümmern, das schon einen verletzten hatte.  
„Sergeant Milkes, wie geht es Hanson?" wollte er wissen.  
„Er wird überleben, aber er hat schmerzen Sir. Ich musste ihm die höchste Dosis Morphium geben, damit wir ihn transportfähig machen konnten. Wir sollten nicht mehr lange die Gastfreundlichkeit dieses Planeten ausnutzen."  
„Versanden."  
„Wer auch immer sie sind, wir sind in Fünf Minuten am Stargate. Ich hoffe sie wissen, was sie machen." Funkte Walker.  
„Ich verspreche es ihnen sie kommen von diesem Planeten." Antwortete die Stimme.  
„Hoffentlich." Murmelte Walker vor sich hin.

Sie waren kurz davor ihr Ziel zu erreichen, als die Stille um sie herum durch das Rattern eines Maschinengewehrs durchbrochen.  
Aus Reflex warfen sich alle auf den Boden und warteten auf das zichen der Projektile, die neben ihnen einschlugen.  
Doch die kamen nicht.  
„Was machen sie! Gehen sie weiter! Mein MG kann die Jaffa nicht lange vom Tor fernhalten. Sie haben 2 Minuten." Erklang wieder die Stimme.

Die Gruppe stand wider auf, nahm Hanson in die Mitte und fing an die letzten Meter zum Tor zu laufen.  
Noch bevor sie den Wald verlassen hatten, konnten sie sehen, was am Tor vor sich ging.  
Jaffa standen mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und feuerten auf den kleinen Hügel in der Nähe und den Wald daneben.  
Von dort konnte man immer wieder das aufheulen mehrerer Schnellfeuer Waffen hören, die es schafften, den Jaffa Verluste zuzufügen.  
„Wählen sie das Tor an und gehen sie durch. Meine Männer und ich werden ihnen Deckung geben. Wenn sie durch sind, werden wir zu unserer Basis in den Bergen gehen. Viel Glück!"

„Taylor, verlagern sie ihr Feuer in Richtung des Tores, sollen die Jaffa glauben, das sie an den Zelten sicher sind. Zimmerman, zielen sie auf die Zelte und feuern sie sobald das SG-Team an DHD ist." Bellte Krüger Befehle, während sie ihr G36 mit einem Trommelmagazin fütterte.  
Moore hatte sich etwas weiter weg in das Unterholz gelegt und nahm mit seinem G3A3ZF die Jaffa Hinter den Stabwaffengeschützen unter feuer, bevor es auf die restlichen Jaffa verlagerte.  
Wo Taylor schoss um die Jaffa in die Deckung zu scheuchen, schon Moore, um die gegnerische Streitmacht zu dezimieren.

Uddin hatte gerade wieder einen Jaffa ausgeschaltet, als das SG-Team, mit dem verwundeten Archäologen auf einer Behelfstrage in der Mitte am DHD von keinem Jaffa gesehen ankam.  
Der Lieutenant fing gerade an zu wählen, als ein Jaffa ihn bemerkte und seinen Kameraden zurief, als ein 40mm Brandgranate in die Zelte einschlug und diese in brand setzte.  
Sofort breitete sich das Feuer auf die anderen Zelte aus und verwirrte die Jaffa soweit, das Walker es schafte alle Sieben Chevrons anzuwählen.  
Erst das typische Geräusch eines sich bildenden Wurmloches lenkte einen Teil der Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das SG-Team, welches sich hinter dem DHD verschanzt hatte und kurz wartet bevor sie die Trage aufnahmen und auf das Tor zu rannten.  
Walker und ein weiterer Soldate drehten sich um und Gaben den Trägern des Verletzten deckung, indem sie anfingen auf die Jaffa zu feuern.

Krüger sah dies und wollte schon erneut funkten, als auch diese beiden sich daran machten durch das Tor zu verschwinden, doch bevor Walker ganz durch das Tor verschwunden war, wurde er von einer Stabwaffe an der Schulter getroffen und in den Ereignishorizont des Wurmloches geschleudert.

„Rückzug!" brüllte Krüger als sie sah wie das Wurmloch wieder in sich zusammenfiel.  
Immer wieder auf die Jaffa feuernd verschwanden die sechs Mitglieder nach und nach im Wald hinter ihnen.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Krüger, die sich hinter einem Felsen verschanzt hatte blickte über den Rand in auf den See, von wo sie Geräusche gehört hatte.  
Sie hoffte, dass es endlich nach fast drei Stunden Katz und Mausspielen mit, den Jaffa ihr Taxi war, wie man ihr es angekündigt hatte.  
Über Funk hatte man ihr gesagt, dass man in dreißig Minuten erneut das Tor anwählen würde und die Jaffa mit Rauch und KO-Gas beschießen würde und dann mit gepanzerten Einheiten das Tor durchschreiten wolle.  
Man hatte ihr befohlen, ihren Peilsender einzuschalten, damit man sie finden würde.  
„6.1 hier spricht Leopard 13.1. Wir sind 1000 Meter entfernt. Bereiten sie sich darauf vor abgeholt zu werden. ETE 00:06."

TBC


	4. S01XE04: Krawummmm

Anmerkung: Nicht gebetat!

Auf Iowei war es diesen Morgen ruhig, da der General seinen Truppen am für heute freigegeben hatte, zu mindestens fast allen und diese nutzen dies auch aus um auszuschlafen, da dies selten ging.

In Besprechungsraum, saßen in des General Heine, Major Mars und Hauptmann Werner Elser von den Fernmeldern zusammen und besprachen ihren heutigen Auftrag.

„… werden wir in weniger als fünf Stunden dort eintreffen, also etwa gegen fünfzehnhundert, wenn wir pünktlich losfahren." Sprach Elser und legte seine Mappe mit Informationen auf den Tisch vor sich.

„Danke Hauptmann. Major während der Hauptmann und sein Team die Funkantennen Austauschen werden sie ihnen Deckung geben und die nähere Umgebung um den Turm herum auskundschaften. Wenn der Tausch durchgeführt wurde geben sie mir bescheid und machen sich auf den Rückweg Hauptmann Elser. Major Mars, sie bleiben dort und sichern den Turm bis Morgen, bis die Pioniere Eintreffen. Die werden den Rest machen. Wenn sie keine weiteren Fragen mehr haben gehen sie zu ihren Teams und bereiten sich vor. Treffen um Nullneundreißig, Abfahrt Punkt zehnhundert. Wegtreten."

Die beiden Offiziere standen auf, salutierten ihrem Vorgesetzten und verließen den Raum, da sie noch ihre Teams wecken mussten.

„Wir sehen uns dann in zwo Stunden Alex." Meinte Elser und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Team.

„Ja Ja, Werner." Antwortete Alex gähnte noch einmal herzhaft und machte sich dann auch auf den Weg sein Team suchen.

Dieses hatte er schon geweckt, als er sich auf den Weg zu Heine gemachte hatte, denn er wusste das Sie länger brauchen würden bis alle wach waren.

So verwunderte es ihn als er sein Team die Kantine betreten sah. Schnellen Schrittes machte er sich auch auf den weg und trat durch die Doppel Türen der Kantine und stellte sich in die unerwarteter Weise lange Schlange an der Frühstücksausgabe.

„Moin Moin." Begrüßte er sein Team als er sich mit seinem Tablet zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte.

Zur Antwort bekam er allerdings nicht mehr als murren von seinem Team.

„Hey, ihr wusstet, das wir heute rausmüssen. Ich habe nicht um sonst gesagt geht früh schlafen, aber wie ich euch hier sehe hätte ich es doch eher befehlen sollen." Meinte er nur und nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees.

Keiner wollte auch nur was sagen und versteckten sich hinter ihrem Frühstück, so frühstückten sie in Schweigen.

„Müller, Pole ihr beiden geht, wenn ihr hier fertig seid zum Koch, ich bat ihn gestern uns ein paar Care-Pakete zumachen, ein paar Brote und so. Holt sie und wir treffen uns am Fuhrpark, damit wir sie verpacken können. Spinofa, Phillips sie beide gehen und holen die Rücksäcke von jeden und bringen sie ebenfalls zum Fuhrpark. Dietrich, sie kommen mit mir. Treffen 0845."

Mit diesen Befehlen löste sich das Team nach dem Frühstück auf und ging ihren Aufgaben nach.

Dietrich und der Alex unterdessen machten sich auf dem Weg in das Lager der Basis.

„Dietrich, suchen sie den Lagermeister. Ich habe ihm gesagt, was wir alles brauchen würden für heute und er wollte es auf einer Palette zusammensuchen. Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen holen die mir noch eingefallen sind."

Zwanzig Minuten später hatte Rebecca den Lagermeister gefunden und zusammen hatten sie die Palette zum Verladebereich gebracht. Alex hatte unterdessen noch die Gesuchten Kleinigkeiten zusammengesucht und hatte sie austragen lassen.

„Wir kommen direkt wieder her, um alles zu verladen. Müssen nur kurz die Wölfe holen." Meinte Alex zum Lagermeister ging mit Rebecca von dannen um die Fahrzeuge zu holen.

Die beiden kamen kurz darauf mit dem Rest von ODA-1 und den beiden Wölfen wieder, jeder mit einem Anhänger mit Plane hinter sich.

Schnell hatte sie alles für die zwei Tage dauernde Mission verladen und machten sich auf den Weg um sich mit Elser zu treffen der auch schon auf sie wartete.

Kurz darauf rollten zwei Unimogs, einer mit einem Tankhänger, der andere mit einer neuen Antenne und zwei weitere Wölfe auf den Platz und stellten sich neben die beiden Fahrzeuge von ODA-1.

Aus einem der beiden Unimogs Steige Hauptmann Elser aus und kam auf Alex zu und legte die Hände gegen den oberen Türrahmen des Wolfs.

„Major, haben sie vorleiben wie wir fahren sollen?" wollte er von Alex wissen und winkte einen weiblichen Feldwebel zu ihnen herüber.

„Ich würde sagen, Standard Konvoi 70 Meter Platz. Ein Wolf als Späher 400 Meter vorweg, einen am Schluss." Überlegte Alex und teilte es allen mit."

„Sie fahren vor?" wollte Elser von Alex wissen.

„Hauptmann Müller wird die Vorhut bilden. Ich würde gerne als letzter Fahren. Auch müssten wir den Hänger von Müller bei ihnen mit einbinden, dann kann er etwas schneller Agieren."

„Einverstanden. Sagen sie, wenn sie Abfahren wollen."

„Ich würde sagen, in zwanzig, dreißig Minuten, dann sind wir immer noch gut dreißig vor der Zeit.

Der Konvoi bahnte sich schon seit zwei Stunden seinen Weg durch das Gebiet, das sie zum Funkturm auf einer kleinen Anhöhe bringen würde, als es anfing leicht zu regnen, obwohl die Sonne schien.

„Hauptmann, wir sollten das Tempo etwas drosseln, ich traue dem Boden hier nicht und Mein Unimog hat den Tank hinten dran." Funkte die Fahrerin der zweiten Unimogs, als dieser immer mal wieder auf dem durch den Regen leicht matschigen Boden, rutschte.

„Einverstanden Feldwebel." Kam als Antwort über Funk und der Konvoi verlangsamte seine Geschwindigkeit.

„Schon besser." Meinte ihr Beifahrer.

Sie fuhren eine weitere Stunde als sie an einen Bachlauf kamen, dem sie ab diesem Punkt folgen mussten.

„Müller, wie sieht es bei ihnen da vorne aus? Ist hier genug Platz für die Fahrzeuge damit wir rasten können?" wollte Spinofa wissen.

„Ja Frau Major. Wir können hier die Fahrzeuge sicher abstellen, der Bach führt nicht viel Wasser." Antwortete Thomas.

„Einverstanden. Meine Fahrer können eine Pause gut vertragen." Schaltete sich nun auch Elser ein.

„Mittagspause befahl." Alex allen über Funk, während der Konvoi langsamer wurde.

Während alle anderen sich bei einem der Unimogs getroffen hatte und zu Mittag aßen, standen Alex und Thomas zusammen an einem Wolf und brüteten über einer Karte die das Gebiet um den Funkturm zeigte.

„Was ich immer noch nicht verstehen kann ist, warum der Turm so weit weg vom Feldlager aufgebaut wurde." Meinte Thomas während er sich die Karte ansah.

„Hat irgendwas mit der Verbindung zum Satelliten zu tun, den wir zum Funken mit den Frachtschiffen nutzen. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hat es was mit der Höhe zu tun, glaube 5000m über Normal Null oder so." antwortete Alex, bevor er sich einen Bissen von seinem Brot gönnte.

„Ah ja." Mein Thomas nur und deutete auf eine Stelle auf der Karte.

„Bis hier sind die Drohen geflogen und wir haben noch Bildmaterial für etwa 3 Kilometer weiter in diese Richtung. Ich würde vorschlagen, wenn der Turm steht und die Pios ihn gesichert haben, fahren wir dort hin weiter." Fuhr Thomas fort und Alex hörte ihm zu.

„In Ordnung, aber nicht mehr als 50, wenn überhaupt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das wir dort neues entdecken können. Den Bildern zufolge wird der Wald dort immer Lichter und geht vermutlich in eine Art Steppe über. Das einzige was wir dort finden könnten wäre ein Testgelände für die CH-53 GS-R und den neuen Tornado, falls sie die Mängel endlich ausbügeln können." Kam es von Alex.

„Die kommen wirklich? Ich dachte das währen nur Gerüchte."

„Nein, Magdeburg hat die Daten der Amis genommen und statt eines komplett neuen Jägers einfach etwas Bestehendes umgebaut. Wenn alles gut geht bekommen wir die ersten Prototypen zum Testen in den nächsten zwei Monaten. Die Daten sind schon auf unseren Servern hier."

„Dann ist ja klar warum wir den Planeten erkunden sollen anstand einen anderen Planeten."

„Sei froh drüber. ODA-12 ist auf einer Mission einen Goa´uld auszuschalten, der frühestens in einer Woche auf dem Planeten ist…"

Weitere zweieinhalb Stunden später kam der Konvoi endlich an seinem Ziel an und was sie sahen verwunderte sich ein wenig.

Auf dem Sender saß ein Schwarm einheimischer Vögel, als ob er ein Baum währ. Nur waren diese Vögel fast zwei Meter groß.

„Na prima, keine Wunder da das Ding immer wieder Aussetzer hat." Meinte Elser zu seinem Beifahrer.

„Funken sie an Lager, das die Pioniere am besten schnellstmöglich kommen und das sie Schweißgeräte und genug Nägel mittbringen sollen. Wenn sie das gemacht haben kommen sie zu Mir." Befahl er ihm und Steig aus dem Unimog aus und sah noch wie ODA-1 bis auf den Major die Umgebung sicherten.

Elser ging schnellen Schrittes auf den Major zu um mit ihm das weitere Vorgehen zu besprächen.

„Major." Meinte Elser als er Alex erreichte.

„Hauptmann." Bekamen er als Antwort zurück.

„Sir, ich würde vorschlagen, wir setzen den gesamten Turm um. Er steht jetzt sehr nah am Rand der Lichtung. Ich würde vorschlagen wir stellen ihn genau in der Mitte auf, so kann die hiesige Tierwelt ihn schon mal nicht mehr mit den Bäumen verwechseln und Pionieren können, wenn sie kommen den Turm besser gegen am Boden lebende Tiere Schützen.

Vierundzwanzig Stunden später hatten die kleine Gruppe von Soldaten den Turm umgesetzt und mit verbessertem Schutz ausgestattet. So hatten die Pioniere einen elektrischen Zaun um den gesamten Komplex, bestehen aus Sender, Tank und Generator bezogen. Auch hatten sie NATO Draht um alles gezogen, falls doch ein Tier den Zaun durchbrechen sollte.

Während die Pioniere und die Fernmelder sich wieder auf den Weg zum Feldlager gemacht hatten war ODA-1 auf der am Vortag besprochenen Route.

Thomas, Rebecca und Manuel fuhren in ihrem Wolf vor den anderen drei Mitgliedern des Teams da die Bäume in diesem Waldstück sehr nah bei einander standen und es dadurch einfach zu Eng war das beide Fahrzeuge nebeneinander herfahren konnten.

„Bei der nächsten Pause werden wir wechseln." Meinte Manuel der seitdem sie losgefahren waren am Steuer saß.

„Der Jüngste wird fahren." Meinte Rebecca nur und grinste Manuel an.

„Jaja, nur weil sie von der Luftwaffe sind Frau Oberfähnrich Dietrich." Bekam sie als Antwort.

„Benehmt euch Kinder oder muss der Papa ein Machtwort sprechen?" mischte sich Thomas in diesen Freundschaftlichen Wortwechsel ein.

„Nein." Kam es von den beiden gleichzeitig.

„Dann ist ja gut, aber wir werden Wechseln. Ente." Beendete Thomas den Wortwechsel.

„Hört mal, wenn wir eine Lichtung Finden, die großgenug ist, werden wir dort unser Nachtlager aufschlagen. Wir sind heute Weitgenug gefahren. Bis dahin keine weitere Pause mehr." Meldete sich Alex überfunkt, was Rebecca dazu brachte Manuel die Zunge Rauszustrecken, was dieser erwiderte.

„Verstanden Chef." Antwortete Thomas für seinen Trupp.

Nach weiteren 50 Minuten fahrt fanden sie eine Lichtung, die großgenug war für ihre Fahrzeuge war.

„Stellt die Fahrzeuge in einem U auf und Spannt eine Plane zwischen ihnen auf und nutzt sie als Zelt. Und wenn es geht würde ich gerne drunter stehen können. Nicht so wie auf P3X-901. Wenn ihr fertig seid, gehen Laura und Cindy die Patrouille um das Lager." Befahl Alex.

Nach 30 Minuten Stand das Zelt und die beiden Frauen machten sich auf den Weg.

Während sich Manuel und Rebecca um das Essen für den Abend kümmerten standen Alex und Thomas erneut über der Landkarte.

„Laut den Kilometerzählern haben wir heute fast 200Km geschafft. Grob geschätzt sind wir jetzt in einem 60Km Radius um die Antenne, etwa 5-10Km bevor das Gelände nur noch Steppe ist." Meinte Thomas.

„Die müsste etwa daliegen." Fügte er noch hinzu und zeigte hinter sich.

„Kommt hin." Meinte Alex.

„Ich würde sagen, wir fahren noch bis zu der Erhebung die wir gesehen haben. Ich denke das sind noch mal etwa 50Km die wir morgen fahren müssten. Dort starten wir drei Drohnen, die Bilder machen sollen, bevor dann am nächsten Tag wieder zur Basis Fahren." Fuhr Alex fort.

„Klingt gut. Ich würde aber vorschlagen, dass wir einen Tag später losfahren. Ist ja nicht so das wir vermisst werden. So können wir mal kurz Durchatmen." Sagte Thomas nach dem er einen Schluck aus seiner Feldflasche genommen hatte.

„Verpflegung haben wir ja genug und notfalls schießen wir uns was." Fügte er nicht hinzu.

„Ich werde es mir überlegen." Kam es nachdenklich von Alex.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich noch etwas die Karte an und bekamen so nicht mit wie die Beiden Frauen von der Patrouille wiederkamen.

Erst als Rebecca sie zum Essenrief sahen sie die beiden.

„Ja Herr General, wir sind auf dem Weg zu einer Erhebung. Von Dort wollen wir die Drohnen Losschicken, damit sie Bilder machen können. Ich denke wir sind in spätestens vier Tagen wieder in im Stützpunkt." Kam die Stimme von Alex über Funk.

„Danke für die Info Major. Wir sehen uns dann, wenn sie wieder hier sind zur Nachbesprechung. Heine Aus." Meinte General Heine, bevor er das Headset abnahm und dem Funker wiedergab.

„Weiter machen." Befahl der General, bevor er den Funkcontainer verließ und sich auf den Weg zur Messe machte.

Dort angekommen setzte er sich zu Colonel Deprie seinem XO und Oberstleutnant Grießen seinem Versorgungsoffizier.

„Guten Morgen meine Herren." Begrüßte er die beiden Männer.

„Guten Morgen Herr General."

„Ich würde Gerne Projekt Ch-53 GS-R besprechen…

„Menschenskinder, das war aber eine Tortur." Kam es von Manuel, der sich den unteren Rücken rieb.

„Heulen sie nicht rum Herr Stabsunteroffizier, wir müssen den Weg auch wieder zurück." meinte Thomas nur trocken.

Manuel erwiderte auf diese Aussagen nichts mehr, sondern nahm sich sein G36 aus der Halterung des Wolfes und ging die wenigen Schritte zu Cindy hinüber.

„komm mit, wir sehen uns mal um. Der Hauptmann hat dies eben Befohlen."

Es dauerte auch nicht Lange bis der Rest von ODA-1 ihr Lager aufgeschlagen und die Drohnen Starter Aufgestellt hatten und die erste LUNA Drohen für den Start bereitgemacht hatten.

„Dietrich, fliegen sie die Drohne auf 3000 über Boden und schalten sie dann den Autopiloten ein, damit die Muster 5X3 Abfliegen kann. Bis Morgenfrüh dürfte sie dann genug Bilder gemacht haben. Laura und Thomas, ihr habt die zweite Wache am Bildschirm. Stufts, sie und unsere Nette OSG die Dritte. Bis dahin kann sich jeder das machen was er will, nur nicht so weit weg vom Lager."

„Ich will ODA-2 bis 5 sowie SEK 1, 5 und 10, Pioniere von Trupp 1 und ein Santrupp in 30 Minuten auf dem Landeplatz stehen. Wir fliegen mit den beiden Frachtschiffen zu ODA-1, müssen dann zwar öfters fliegen, aber besser als mehrere Stunden mit Fahrzeugen zu fahren." Befahl Heine seinem Adjutanten, der sich dran machte die Befehle weiterzuleiten.

General Heine sah seinem Adjutanten noch hinter her, bevor er sich auf den Weg in seinen Container machte um sich umzuziehen und seine Sachen zu Packen.

So schaffte er es sich nach 15 Minuten und die Reihe derer ein zu ordnen, die vor der Waffenkammer standen um ihre Waffen ausgehändigt zu bekommen.

Als er an der Reihe war sah der Diensthabende ihn nur verwundert an und fragte ihn, welche Waffe er haben wolle.

„Geben sie mir eine P8 und sechs Zusatzmagazine und drei DM51." Antwortete er und bekam darauf die Gewünschten Sachen.

Mit geübten Griffen Kontrollierte er die Pistole und steckte sie in sein Hüfthalfter, bevor er die restlichen Magazine und Granaten in den Taschen seiner Koppel verschwinden ließ.

Schnellen Schrittes verließ er die Waffenkammer und setzte sich in den davorstehenden Humvee und ließ sich zum Flugfeld fahren, wo zwei der gestohlenen Frachtschiffe standen, die die Basis mit Material von der Erde versorgten.

„General Heine!" rief Colonel Perrin den General zu sich, als dieser den Humvee verließ.

„Colonel." Begrüßte der General seinen Stellvertreter mit Handschlag was dieser mit einem kurzen Nicken erwiderte.

„Was erwartet uns bei ODA-1?" wollte Perrin wissen, als er zusammen mit seinem Team ODA-2 und dem General in das erste Frachtschiff einstieg.

„ODA-1 hat bei Luftaufnahmen eine Absturzstelle eines Raumschiffes entdeckt und bevor sie fragen warum wir es nicht entdeckt haben, das Schiff ist teilweiße mit einer mehreren Metern dicken Schicht aus Erde und Sand bedeckt. Allerdings konnten sie mehrere Brüche in der äußeren Hülle ausfindig machen, die allem Anschein bis weit in das Schiff reichen. Wir werden Dorthin fliegen, sichern die Öffnung und durchsuchen dann das Schiff. Sie und ODA-1 gehen allerdings schon vorher rein."

„Jawohl."

Während Alex in seinem Wolf saß, standen die restlichem Mitglieder von ODA-1 vor der Öffnung und sahen durch diese in das Innere des Schiffs.

„Ich habe die Bestätigung. Der General kommt mit Unterstützung um die Öffnung zu sichern. Wir sollen mit Colonel Perrin das innere untersuchen während der Rest hier einen Sicherheitsbereich einrichtet. Also holen sie sich alles was sie brauchen von den Fahrzeugen und stellt sie an die Seite."

Es dauerte noch 40 Minuten bis die beiden Frachtschiffe an der Absturzstelle ankamen. Nach dem sie die erste Welle von Soldaten entladen hatten flogen sie direkt zurück um den Rest zu holen.

„Herr General." Begrüßte der Major seinen Vorgesetzten und führe ihn zu seinem Wolf, wo auch der Rest des Teams stand.

„Sir."

„Was können sie mir noch sagen Alex?" wollte der General wissen.

„Wir haben mehrmals metallische Geräusche im Inneren des Schiffes vernommen. Allerdings nicht in der Nähe der Öffnung." Erläuterte Alex die Situation.

„Also ist das Schiff nicht verlassen." Mischte sich Perrin ein, der sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte.

„Davon gehen wir zu mindestens im Moment aus." Antwortete Thomas dem Colonel.

„Ok. Machen sie sich bereit in das Schiff zugehen. SEK-1 wir sie begleiten um einen Sicherheitsbereich von 50 Metern im inneren zu sichern. Die Pioniere werden hier draußen eine weitere einrichten. Schwere MGs und so. Sie gehen in 20." Befahl der General.

Während sich ODA-1 und 2 bereit machten das Schiff zu betreten sammelte sich auch SEK-1 bei ihnen. Die Frachtschiffe wahren erneut zurückgekehrt und hatte mehr Männer und Material ausgeladen. SEK-5 und 10 hätten sich in einem Halbkreis um die Öffnung postiert und zielten auf sie.

„Captian Williams, sind ihre Männer bereit in das Schiff einzudringen?" wollte Perrin wissen, während er sich sein M4 umhängte und sein Lichtmodul dran aktivierte.

„Natürlich Sir. Wir sind Ranger." Antwortete dieser während er sein M16 schulterte.

„Na dann. Ausrücken!" Befahl Perrin.

Die beiden ODA-Teams hatten sich vor fünf Minuten getrennt um mehr zu erkunden. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigte in regelmäßigen Abständen mit Kreide Pfeile Richtung Ausgang zu zeichnen, so wie Knicklichter aufzuhängen.

Alex und Manuel gingen mit gehobenen Gewehren vor dem Rest, während Laura nach hinten absicherte.

Alex ballte die Hand zu Faust und hab sie, um den anderen zu signalisieren anzuhalten.

„Habt ihr das gehört?" fragte er leise.

„Ja." Antwortet Thomas, der mit seiner Schrotflinte im Anschlag nach vorne ging.

„Es hat sich angehört wie die Türen, die sich für uns geöffnet haben. Es nähert sich." Fuhr er fort.

„Bereit machen." Befahl Alex.

Sofort richteten sich alle Waffen nach vorne in den Gang, der nur spärlich erleuchtet war. In der Dunkelheit vor ihnen konnte man eine Tür erkennen.

Das Bedienelement neben der Tür leuchtete auf, was anzeigte, das die Tür entriegelt wurde und sich jeden Moment öffnen würde.

Die Lichtkegel der an den Waffen befestigten Lampen erhellten die Tür genau in dem Moment als sie sich öffnete.

Zwei kleine graue Wesen standen auf der anderen Seite.

„Halt stehenbleiben und Hände hoch!" bellte Alex die beiden an.

Die großen schwarzen Augen der der Wesen schienen sich noch zu vergrößern, während sie die Menschen vor ihnen betrachteten.

Sie schienen die Menschen nicht zu beachten, als sie anfingen sich in einer fremden Sprache zu unterhalten.

„Ich wiederhole mich nicht noch mal. Bleibe sie wo sie sind und Hände hoch!" bellte Alex erneut.

„Wir werden euch nichts tun Menschen." Sprach eines der Wesen.

„Aber wir müssen hier weg. Unsere Feinde sind dicht hinter uns." Fuhr das Wesen fort.

Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, erklang ein Metallisches Klicken hinter den beiden Wesen im Gang.

„Major, das sind allem Anschein nach Asgard." Sprach Rebecca zu ihrem Teamkommandanten.

Dieser lockerte den Griff um seine Waffe ein wenig, als er das gesagte mit seinem Wissen verglich, dennoch senkte er seine Waffe nicht.

„Ja, wir sind Asgard. Anscheinend habt ihr schon von uns gehört, aber wir müssen hier weg. Die Replikatoren sind nicht mehr weit hinter uns." Antwortete der zweite Asgard.

„Replikatoren hier?" rief Laura.

„Sir, wir müssen umgehen hier weg. Wenn sich Replikatoren an Bord dieses Schiffes kann das hier schnell ändern." Erläuterte Laura die Situation.

„Ok, Rückzug. Laura, Cindy ihr geht vor, ihr beiden zusammen mit Rebecca in der Mitte. Thomas, Manuel und ich bilden das Schlusslicht. Abrücken." Befahl Alex, während er zu seinem Funkgerät griff um die anderen zu Informieren.

„Verstanden Major." Sprach Perrin in sein Funkgerät.

„Ihr habt ihn gehört. Rückzug."

Sein Trupp machte auf der Stelle kehrt um sich auf den Weg zum Bruck in der Hülle zu machen. Da die Anwesenheit, von Replikatoren kein gutes Anzeichen war, legten sie mehr Wert auf Schnelligkeit als auf Tarnung. Sie bogen in den Gang ein, den sie verlassen hatten, kurz bevor sie den Funkspruch bekommen hatten, verlassen hatten, als sie auf die ersten Replikatoren trafen.

„Feuer eröffnen!" befahl der Colonel, als er auch schon selber auf die Metallkäfer schoss.

ODA-1 sowie SEK-1 hörten die Schüsse in den Gängen des Schiffes wiederhallen, was kein gutes Anzeichen für die Männer war. ODA- erhöhte sein Lauftempo, was allerdings nicht viel schneller war, denn die beiden Asgard waren nichts so schnell wie ein Mensch.

„Williams, schicken sie einige Ihrer Männer zu ODA-2 und unterstützen sie sie." Befahl Alex über Funk.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten kam ODA-1 zusammen mit den Asgard an der Sicherheit Zone von SEK-1 an und wurden von zwei Lieutenants empfangen.

„Lieutenant Jaeger, eskortieren sie die Asgard zum General. Lieutenant Eliot, wo ist der Captain und ODA-2." Wollte Alex wissen.

„Der Captain ist mit zwei Trupps zu ODA-2 aufgebrochen. Sie sind drei Minuten entfernt." Antwortete Eliot.

„Ok. Bis er zurück ist übernehme ich das Kommando. Als erstes ziehen sie alle Männer in diesen Gang zurück auf verschließen alle Türen. Sobald ODA-2 hier ist, ziehen wir uns zurück. Schiecken sie einen Läufer zum General und sagen sie ihm, sie sollen das Loch unter Feuer nehmen, wenn wir es verlassen haben. Nach den Schüssen zu urteilen haben wir drei Minuten."

„Jawohl Sir."

Alex hatte nicht ganz recht, es dauerte Fünf Minuten, bis der erste Soldaten von ODA-2 in den Gang einbog. Ihm folgten zwei weitere, die einen dritten zwischen sich trugen.

„Der Colonel ist hinter uns." Rief der erste Soldat, als er sich bei Alex niederkniete.

„Danke Soldat." Antwortete Alex.

Nur wenige Sekunden später kamen auch die letzten Soldaten um die Ecke, die immer wieder hinter sich in den Gang feuerten.

„Zur Öffnung!" reif Alex ihnen zu und eröffnete da Feuer in den Gang. Die restlichen Soldaten von SEK-1 taten es ihm gleich.

Dieses Dauerfeuer lies die Metallkäfer zerspringen wie Porzellan.

Unter dieser geballten Feuerkraft, Verlangsamte sich der Vormarsch der Replikatoren, bis er zum Erliegen kam.

„Rückzug!" rief Alex.

General Heine hatte alle Funksprüche von seinem Kommandostand mitverfolgt. Er hatte sich auch überlegt, wie sie die Replikationen loswerden würde. Doch er musste zuerst mit den Asgard reden.

„Willkommen Asgard. Ich bin General Heine, der Kommandant dieser Einheit." Begrüßte der General die beiden Außerirdischen.

„Sei gegrüßt General Heine. Ich bin Pluga, der Kommandant dieses Schiffes. Dies ist mein Sohn Hermiod." Stellte er sich und den zweiten Asgard vor.

„Ich grüße dich." Sagte Hermiod.

„Ich grüße euch ebenfalls. Nehmt es mir nicht krumm, aber ich muss wissen, ob mein Plan klappt um die Replikatoren los zu werden.

Die Drei diskutierten einige Minuten zusammen, ob der Plan des Generals umsetzbar sei, als der erste Läufer bei ihm ankam und seine Nachricht weitergab.

„Geben sie den Befehl an alle weiter Major Ashton."

Alex war der letzte der die Öffnung erreichte, dicht gefolgt von den Replikatoren. Er rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen durch die Öffnung und warf sich recht auf den Boden, als der erste Käfer die Öffnung verließ.

Alex hatte kaum die Öffnung verlassen, als auch schon jeder auf diese feuerte. Neben Sturmgewehren ratterten auch die schweren Maschinengewehre von Typ Browning M2.

Die Replikatoren quollen wie verrückt aus der Öffnung und wurden von dem Dauerfeuer förmlich zerrissen.

Sie versuchten wie wild weiter als einen Meter aus der Öffnung zu kommen, als sie mitbekamen, dass sie es nicht schafften.

Alex nutzte diese Pause aus, um zu seinem Team und General Heine zu kommen.

„Status?" wollte der General direkt wissen als er bei Alex ankam.

„Wir haben zwei Man verloren, als wir auf dem Rückzug waren. Jakob und Dunn."

„Mist." Fluchte der General.

„Major trinken und essen sie was. Ich habe mit den Asgard gesprochen und wir haben einen Plan entwickelt um die Replikatoren und das Schiff zu vernichte. Alamo."

Alex Augen weiteten sich als er dieses Wort hörte.

„Sind sie sich sicher?"

„Ja. Wir müssen sie nur in das Schiff schaffe hat Pluga gesagt. Dann würde eine reichen. Sie kommt in 20 Minuten hier an."

„Mein Team, wir sie ausliefern."

Während die Replikatoren immer wieder versuchten das Schiff zu verlassen wartet Alex mit seinem Team auf das versprochene Frachtschiff. Mit ihm würden die wenigen Verletzten und das erste Material ausgeflogen. Wichtiger war allerdings was es Brachte. Alamo.

Eine von fünf Strategische Kernwaffen der USA, die man für diese Mission bekommen hatte.

Alex hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet, weil er einer von nur 12 Personen war, der die Berechtigung hatte eine der mehr als 12 Kernwaffen in den Lagern zu zünden.

Thomas war der erste, der das Fachschiff am Horizont sah. Es wurde von seinem Schwesterschiff begleitet.

„Ok, bereitmachen. Laura, Cindy, Manuel, holt euch jeder ein SAW und genug Munition. Der Rest voll auf munitionieren. Abrücken in 30."

ODA-1 stand nach dreißig Minuten Vollausgerüstet, neben dem General und Captain William, der mit einem Teil von SEK-1 solange die Replikatoren aufhalten würde, bis ODA-1 wieder aus dem Schiff kam.

„Chef, wir sollten los. Die Replikatoren haben sich für den Moment zurückgezogen."

Das Team, das die Bombe transportieren sollte war nur leicht bewaffnet, deshalb hatte Alex sein Team schwerbewaffnet. Sie mussten zwar nur etwa 100 Meter in das Schiff eindringen, sie mussten aber ein Deck tiefer.

Sergeant Thompson der das Team leitete unterhielt sich mit Manuel, während er an der Transportkiste herumspielte.

„Wenn wir das hier überleben, lade ich sie alle zu einem kalten Bier in der Messe ein." Sprach der Sergeant auf Deutsch mit einem schweren Akzent.

„Wenn wir das hier überleben Sergeant gehen wir, wenn wir auf der Erde sind auf Oktoberfest."

„Ich halte sie bei ihrem Wort."

„Hand rauf." Antwortete Manuel und hielt dem Amerikaner die Hand hin, welche dieser auch ergriff.

„Genug." Meinte Thomas und zeigte auf Alex, der zusammen mit dem General und Captain Williams auf sie zu kam.

„Sind alle Bereit?" wollte der General wissen.

Alle anwesenden standen stramm, salutierten und riefen: „Sir, Ja Sir!"

„Dann möge Gott sie schützen." Sprach der General und gab jeden die Hand.

Alex ging an der Spitze des kleinen Trupps durch die Öffnung, die von Replikatorblöcken nur so übersäht war.

Neben ihm durchtrat Laura, mit ihrem SAW im Anschlag die Öffnung, dichtgefolgt vom Rest.

Sie hatten den halben Weg zum Deckübergang zurückgelegt, ohne auch nur auf einen Replikator zu treffen, was alle mehr angespannt machte.

Jeder Schatten den sie passierten, war für sie eine Gefahr, denn keiner wusste wo sich die Metallkäfer versteckten, doch hörte man sie überall.

„Laura, Thomas ihr steigt als erste ab, sichert und gebt da Ok. Dann kommt die Bombe. Gefolgt vom Sprengtrupp. Manuel Cindy, ihr bleibt hier und haltet uns den Rückweg frei. Wenn alles gut geht sind wir in 20 Minuten hier raus."

Auch auf diesem Deck, trafen sie auf keine Replikatoren.

„Sir, ich vermute das die Replikatoren werden uns erst angreifen, wenn wir versuchen das Schiff zu verlassen." Sagte Laura, als sie in den Gang spähte in den die Bombe sollte.

„Das denke ich mir auch. Wenn wir es schaffen eine Explosion zu erzeugen könnte das die Käfer ablenken. Habe ich zu Mindestens in einem Bericht von SG-1 gelesen." Antwortete Alex.

„Ich habe genug C4 für eine dabei. Wenn sie mir den Befehl geben kann ich es in der Nähe anbringen." Warf Thomas ein.

„Los." Befahl Alex, während er zu sah, wie der Sergeant die Bombe en ihrem endgültigen Platz brachte.

„Sergeant, wie lange brauchen sie um die Waffe scharf zu machen?" wollte Alex von ihm wissen.

„Weniger als 90 Sekunden." Antwortete der Sergeant.

„Stellen sie die Bombe auf 45 Minuten mit Auslöser.

„Jawohl."

Der Sergeant hatte die Bombe scharfgemacht und war mit seinem Team schon wieder zum Deckübergang zurückgegangen und der Rest wartete auf Thomas, der noch die Bombe zur Ablenkung legte.

Während sie auf ihr warteten, bemerkten sie, das die Geräusche der Replikatoren lauter wurden.

„Thomas, komm zurück. Mir gefällt das hier nicht." Funkte Alex sein Teammitglied an.

Noch bevor er eine Antwort erwartete kam Thomas schon aus einem Seitengang.

„Wir müssen weg. Ich habe Replikatoren gesehen." Sprach er atemlos.

Keiner sagte mehr ein Wort als sie sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg zum Übergang machten.

Dort wartete auch schon der Sergeant auf sie. Als er sah, dass sie kamen schickte er seine Männer nach oben.

Es waren nur noch Alex und Laura auf diesem Deck, als die ersten Replikatoren kamen.

„Thomas. ZÜNDEN!" rief er den Schacht hoch.

Die Explosion des C4 ließ die Decks erbeben. Die Explosion hatte aber zur neben Wirkung, das ein Großteil der Replikatoren sofort in Richtung Explosion davon krabbelten.

Doch es waren noch genug hinter den Menschen her.

Auf dem oberen Deck angekommen, drehte sich Alex noch mal um, nahm zwei Granaten aus einer Tasche zog den Pin und warf sie hinunter.

„Los!" rief er und rannte los.

Die beiden Granaten explodierten und zerstörten mehrere Käfer.

Sie waren noch keine Fünf Meter weit gekommen, als auch hier Replikatoren aus allen Ecken strömten.

Ohne langsamer zu werden, fingen alle an auf die Käfer zu feuern. Doch es gelang einem der Käfer auf den Rücken von einem Soldaten aus dem Sprengtrupp zu springen, welcher aufschreie und zu Boden fiel.

Rebecca drehte sich um, zielte und schoss den Replikator von seinem Rücken. Sofort sah man eine klaffende Wunde auf dem Rücken des Soldaten. Sie lief zu ihm hin, Packte ihn an der Tac-Veste und fing an ihn zu ziehen. Die Anderen hatten dies Mitbekommen und Gaben ihr Deckung. Cindy eilte zu ihr hinüber, Und half ihr den Soldaten hochzuheben. Mit dem Soldaten zwischen sich und einhändig feuernd rannten sie zu Öffnung, wo auch schon der Rest von SEK-1 auf sie wartete.

„Zum Frachtschiff!" rief Alex als er die Öffnung verlies.

Drei Soldaten aus SEK-1 feuerten ihre Granatwerfer in die Öffnung, bevor sie auch zu den Schiffen, die schon über dem Boden Schwebten, rannten.

Als alle an Bord waren, ging Alex zum General, der neben dem Piloten stand.

„Sir, die Bombe geht in 30 Minuten hoch oder wir zünden Manuell."

„Geben sie mir den Zünder." Wir können es nicht riskieren, das die Replikatoren das Schiff in diesen 30 Minuten verlassen.

Alex übergab dem General den Zünder.

Die Beiden Frachtschiffe flogen ihrer Basis Entgegen, als sich der Himmel hinter ihnen Erhellte, bis so hell war, dass man nichts mehr sehen konnte.

Als sich die Helligkeit verzogen hatte, Sahm an wie ein Atompilz in den Himmel aufstieg.


	5. S01XE05: Schlafende Hunde

Auf P1Y-900, einem bewaldeten Planeten, war es ruhig an diesem Morgen, so ruhig, wie es in einer NaquadaMine der Goa´uld sein konnte. Die Jaffa-Aufseher brüllten die Sklaven an, diese Schlugen mit Schaufeln und anderen Werkzeugen auf die Felsbrocken vor ihnen auf dem Boden lagen, um sie für die Schmelze vorzubereiten. Diese Sklaven hatten noch das Bessere Lose gezogen, denn jene die unter die Erde in die Stollen einfuhren waren diese mit der höchsten Sterblichkeitsrate.

Etwa zweihundert Meter Abseits der HauptMine, war das Lager wo die Sklaven ihre Zelte aufgeschlagen hatten. Es waren kleine Zelte von etwa dreißig Quadratmetern in den bis zu einhundert von ihnen untergebracht waren. Der größte Luxus im Lager, neben den Zellen, waren die wenigen Betten, den die Sklaven von ihren Herren bekommen hatten.

Während ein Großteil der Sklaven in der Mine am Arbeiten war, war ein kleiner Teil, von etwa dreihundert Sklaven in ihren Zelten und ruhte sich aus, da sie die Nachtschicht in der Mine hatten, die schwerste von allen.

An einem der Zelte, hatten sich zwei Männer zusammengefunden, und unterhielten sich leise.

„Suchen sie den Rest zusammen und bringen sie Sie hier ins Zelt. Heute ist der Tag." Sagte der ältere der beiden.

„Mache ich sofort." Antwortete der jüngere Mann und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem der anderen Zelte.

Einer der Jaffa, hatte die beiden gesehen und kam nun auf den älteren zu. Bei ihm angekommen, schlug er ihm mit seiner Stabwaffe in die Kniekehle, so das er vor ihm auf den Boden fiel.

„Nicht reden!" meinte dieser nur und schlug mit seiner Stabwaffe den auf dem Boden liegenden Mann auf den Rücken, so das er abrupt ausatmen musste.

„Beim nächste Mal töte ich dich." Meinte der Jaffa und der Mann konnte förmlich die Freude des Jaffas hören.

„Jawohl mein Gebieter." Antwortete der noch immer auf dem Boden liegende Mann.

Der Jaffa, sah seine Arbeit hier als erledigt, denn er ging fort um seine Runde durch das Lager zu Beenden.

Als der Jaffa außer Sicht war, kam der jüngere Mann zusammen mit drei weiteren Männern zu dem am Boden liegenden und halfen ihm hoch. Zwei der Männer legten seine Arme um ihre Schultern und halfen ihm so in das Zelt.

„Wie geht es ihnen Leutnant?" fragte der Rechte die Männer die ihn Trugen.

„Er hat nur Knapp meine Rippen verfehlt. Wird wohl noch einen Blauer Fleck werden Staff Sergeant." Antwortete der Leutnant und versuchte über die Schulter seinen unteren Rücken zu sehen.

„Sie sollten das nicht so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen Sir. Sie haben von uns allen am meisten abbekommen. Wenn wir zurück sind, sollten sie sich freistellen lassen und zur Erde fliegen um sich in einem Krankenhaus durchchecken lassen." Meinte der Staff Sergeant.

„Es dauert nicht mehr lange, das sind wir hier raus. Unser Extraktion Team sollte in wenigen Stunden kommen. Auf jeden Fall noch vor Sonnenuntergang."

Am Stargate dieses Planeten hatte der hiesige Goa´uld Verwalter einen dreißig Jaffa starken Trupp zur Sicherung stationiert. Diese Jaffa waren nur mit ihren Stabwaffen bewaffnet, da der Goa´uld Verwalter sich sicher war, dass niemand diesen Planeten durch das Stargate angreifen würde, da die Adresse ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis war. Außer ihm, seinem Primus und einer Handvoll Jaffa kannte sie niemand. Nicht einmal der Herrscher des Territoriums in dem der Planet lag, Kolma, der Gott des Leidens. Dies war eine von Month, dem Goa´uld Verwalter eingeführte Sicherheitsmaßnahme, da dies eine der wichtigsten Naquada Minen Kolmas war.

Kolma, brauchte dieses Naquada um seine Flotten und Armeen weiter auszubauen, denn er wollte der nächste System Lord werden.

Aufgrund dieser Sicherheitsmaßnahme wussten die am Tor stationierten Jaffa immer wann jemand der die Adresse wusste den Planeten verlassen hatte und zurückkommen würde. Das auch alles bis auf eine ungeklärte Aktivierung von vor einigen Zyklen. Aber als sich das Tor dieses Mal aktivierte waren sie verwundert, denn es war niemand vom Planeten runtergekommen und die nächste Lieferung sollte erst in einigen Tagen den Planeten verlassen. Sofort aktivierten sie ihre Stabwaffen und zielten auf das Tor, wo sich ein Wurmloch aufbaute.

Das Wurmloch hatte sich aufgebaut und war nun schon mehrere Minuten offen, doch nichts war bisher durch das Tor gekommen. Mehre dumpfe Aufschläge auf den Boden vor dem Tor alarmierten die Jaffa, dass etwas das Tor passiert hatte. Mit einem lauten Knall und einem hellen Licht explodierten die Objekte. Einige der Objekte entließen ein Gas, als sie Explodierten. Die Orientierungslosen Jaffa bekamen durch die Blend- und Tränengasgranaten nicht mit wie zwei Dutzend Gestalten durch das Tor traten. Erst als die ersten ihrer Kameraden zu Boden fielen, bemerkten die Jaffa, da sie nicht mehr alleine waren, doch das Tränengas hinderte sie dran angemessen zu Handeln. Als die letzten Jaffa am Boden lagen waren keine zwei Minuten vergangen.

„ODA-4 sichern sie die Jaffa, wenn sie überlebende finden versorgen sie sie bis wir sie abtransportieren können. ODA-6 sie gehen zu ihrem Missionsziel, melden sie sich wenn sie da sind. Scharfschützen sie gehen zu ihren Positionen. Der Rest sichert das Tor bis Unterstützung eintrifft. ODA-1 sie holen unsere Männer." Erteilte Colonel Perrin seine Befehle.

Jeder bestätigte diese Befehle und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Positionen.

ODA-1 geführt von Major Mars machte sich auf den einstündigen Marsch zum Lager der Sklaven. Unterwegs waren sie keiner einzigen Patrouille von Jaffa begegnet, was alle merkwürdig vorkam, denn laut Berichten der Aufklärung waren nahezu fünftausend Jaffa auf diesem Planeten stationiert.

„Ich habe ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei der Sache." Sprach Thomas das aus was alle dachten.

„Das hat jeder hier. Am besten, wir holen Breiig und seine Männer und eine Stunde Später eine Stunde später ist der Planet unter Blockade." Antwortete Alex und ging weiter.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde Fußmarsch, war ODA-1 an der Mine angekommen. Am äußerstem Rand der Mine hielt das Team inne und verschaffte sich einen Überblick. Sie kannten zwar alle die Aufnahmen, die eine Aufklärungsdrohe vor wenigen Wochen gemacht hatte, aber sie verschafften sich lieber selber noch einen Überblick, da sie später die Artillerie einweisen mussten.

„Einige der Steinhaufen sind kleiner geworden und da hinten in der Ecke sind zwei neue entsandten. Die Stabwaffen sind noch immer an ihren Positionen, keine neuen." Meinte Rebecca.

„Geben sie es an Perrin weiter." Befahl Laura ihr.

Das Team sah sich noch mehrere Minuten in der Mine um, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Sklavenlager machten. Dies war schon schwerer dann hier trafen sie immer wieder auf Patrouillen von Jaffa, die wohl die Sklaven daran hindern sollten das sie an Flucht dachten.

„ODA.2.1 hier SEG-3.4 wir sind an Position Charlie eingetroffen. Ziel in Sicht, Lage wie besprochen." Hörte Alex auf der Kommandofrequenz eines der Scharfschützenteams seinen Status durchgeben.

Sie hatten sich im Unterholz etwas fünfhundert Meter vom Sklavenlager entfernt versteckt und hielten Ausschau, nach den Mitgliedern von ODA-8. Dies stellte sich jedoch als schwerer heraus als gedacht, da Jaffa immer wieder auf Sklaven einschlugen, die nicht in den Zelten waren.

„Schlimm." Kommentierte Laura die Situation, bevor sie wieder durch ihr Fernglas sah.

Nach fünfzehn Minuten hatten sie endlich Glück und Manuel sichtete ein Mitglied von ODA-8.

„Ziegler bei Zelt Nummer Neun. Er steht am Eingang und sieht so aus, als ob er uns sucht." Meldete Manuel, während er Ziegler im Auge behielt.

„Gebt ihm das Signal." Befahl Alex.

Thomas tauschte sein Fernglas gegen einen Laserzielmarkierer. Sofort richtete er diesen auf Zieglers Kopf, doch dieser Drehte sich wieder um, ohne den Laser gesehen zu haben.

„Mist, hat nicht in unsere Richtung geschaut."

„Dann müssen wir uns eben Anders bemerkbar machen." Meinte Alex nur, bevor er sich hinter sein Schallgedämpftes G22 Scharfschützengewehr klemmte.

„Wind von rechts, etwa einen halben Meter Pro Minute." flüssterte Cindy, die als sein Spotter fungierte zu.

Alex feuerte einen Schuss, genau in einen der Holzbalken, die das Zelt stützten. Dieser Schuss lies das ganze Zelt Wackeln. Die Sklaven verließen das Zelt erschrocken, was auch sofort die Jaffa auf den Plan rief.

Während die Jaffa versuchten die Sklaven zusammen zutreiben sahen sich fünf Sklaven um und suchten die Ursache des wackelten den Zeltes.

„Leutnant." Flüsterte einer von ihnen und zeigte auf den Holzbalken.

„Definitiv ein Einschussloch. Da wir keinen Knall gehört haben und das Loch nicht sehr groß ist würde ich sagen Unterschallmunition, da das Gewehr einen Schalldämpfer hat. Aus neun Uhr."

Die fünf drehten sich in die Richtung aus der sie den Schuss vermuteten und sahen, das kurze aufblinken eines Lasers.

„Richtung erkannt. Geben sie das Signal befahl der Leutnant.

Sergeant Potter stellte sich so hin, dass jemand, der in dem Wald war ihn gut sehen konnte und fing an die vorher vereinbarten Handsignale zu geben. So wies er das Rettungsteam an eine Ablenkung zu erschaffen, so dass sie fliehen konnten. Er bekam als Antwort die vereinbarten drei Laserblitzer.

„Feuer frei." Befahl Alex, der nun von Laura und Manuel mit Scharfschützengewehren unterstützt wurde.

Jeder von ihnen machte den selben Schuss wie Alex vor ihm und scheuchte noch mehr Sklaven aus den Zelten. Natürlich wussten sie alle, das die Sklaven bestraft werden würden, doch wussten sie auch, das in spätestens vierundzwanzig Stunden keiner ihrer Peiniger mehr auf dem Planeten sein würde.

Während die Sklaven wie wild umherliefen und die Jaffa versuchten sie einzufangen machte sich ODA-8 auf den Weg zu ihren Befreiern. Sie hatten Glück den keiner bemerkte wie sie sich aus dem Staub machten.

Am Waldrand angekommen wurden sie sofort von ODA-1 empfangen.

„Leutnant Breiig, schön sie zu sehen." Sagte Alex und reichte dem Leutnant die Hand, welche er dankend annahm.

„Danke Sir." Sagte der Leutnant.

„Hauptmann, Stufftz, nehmen sie Breiig und stützen sie ihn. Major, sie gehen vor ich mache die Nachhut. Wir müssen zu Position Mike, dort treffen wir uns mit Perrin und über geben sie dort. Abrücken."

Nach dem sie ODA-8 am Kommandoposten abgeliefert hatten, hatten sie sich erneut losgemacht um ihren Position als Artillerie Einweiser einzunehmen.

„Perrin hat gerade durchgegeben, das die ersten Panzer durch das Tor gekommen sind. Laut ihr sind alle in neunzig Minuten durch eine Stunde später auch in Stellung. So lange sollen alle die Köpfe unten behalten und ihre Ziele weiter beobachten." Berichtete Alex seinem Team, das sich mit Hilfe eines Tarnnetzes einen kleinen Unterschlupf gebaut hatten.

Während Cindy und Manuel die Mine im Auge und saß der Rest etwas weiter hinter ihnen und betrachteten noch einmal die an sie ausgegebene Karte des gesamten Einsatz Gebietes.

„Wenn die Artillerie das Feuer einstellt sollen mir mit den Truppen in die Mine einrücken und jetzt den Östlichen Stolleneingang sichern, nicht mehr den Südlichen. Das macht jetzt ODA-4. Wenn die Mine gesichert ist Sollen wir sie halten und mögliche Verstärkung aus den Baracken abwehren. Sind alle drei Stellungen Gesichert gehören wir zu den Trupps, die auf die Pyramide vorrücken." Sagte Alex, während er Zeitgleich mit seiner Erklärung auf der Karte die Punkte zeigte.

„Drei Stunden bis wir weitermachen. Ruht euch aus und esst was, ich weiß nicht, wie lange die ganze Operation dauern wird.

Dreieinhalb Stunden später, meldete sich Perrin wieder über die Kommando Frequenz.

„An alle, wir haben grünes Licht. May Kingdom come." Sprach er zu allen Kommandanten.

„ODA-1.1 hier Donner 1, Einschlag in dreißig Sekunden. Danach Feuer auf vorgegebene Ziel." Drang die Stimme des Kommandanten der ODA-1 zugewiesenen Artillerie Einheit an das Ohr von Alex.

„Verstanden."

Wie angekündigt, schlugen die ersten Granaten in die Schweren Stabwaffenstellungen in der Mine ein. Die Jaffa, die noch nie unter Artilleriebeschuss standen, liefen genauso wie die Sklaven wild durcheinander. Ein Ranghoher Jaffa versuchte Ordnung in die Reihen der Jaffa zu bringen, wurde aber von einem Scharfschützen ausgeschaltet. Immer mehr Jaffa vielen der Artillerie und dem Beschuss durch die Scharfschützen zum Opfer.

„ODA-1.1 an Donner 1. Stellen sie das Feuer ein. Es laufen immer mehr Zivilisten durch die Mine. Unterstützen die die Baracken." Meldete Alex.

„Verstanden ODA-1.1." kam die Antwort.

„Hier Metall 1 wir rollen in dreißig Sekunden in die Mine. Alle bereit zue Stürmung." Erklang eine neue Stimme in den Funkgeräten aller.

„Ok, Bereit machen." Befahl nun auch Alex seinem Trupp und ging zum Rand ihrer Stellung.

Mit einem Blick zur Seite, konnte er mehrere Mader Schützenpanzer, Leopard 2 Kampfpanzer, Fuchs Transportpanzer sehen und sogar einen einzelnen Challenger 2 MBT und Gepard Flakpanzer. Mader und Füchse entluden ihre Fracht und es wahren bald vierhundert Mann bereit die Mine zu stürmen.

„Vorrücken." Befahl Metall 1

Panzer gefolgt von Infanterie marschierten in die Mine ein. Vereinzelt versuchten die Jaffa die Menschen anzugreifen, wurden aber schnell von den Bordwaffen der Panzer niedergemäht. Ohne Vorwarnung, schlug ein Geschoss aus einer schweren Stabwaffenstellung in die Flanke des Challenger 2 MBT ein. Vom schweren Plasma Geschoss getroffen schmolz die Panzerung sofort weg. Von der dabei entstehenden Hitze wurde die Besatzung des Panzers gekocht. Sie waren kurz darauf tot.

„Zerstören sie die Stellung!" bellte Metall 1 und einer der Leopard 2 schwenkte seinen Turm und feuerte auf die Stellung.

„Feind ausgeschaltet." Meldete der Kommandant des Panzers über Funk.

„Feuerteam Alpen 2 sichert die Stellung. Ich will nicht das sie erneut flottgemacht wird." Befahl Metall 1.

„Metall 1 hier Metall 4. Wir sind auf dem zentrallen Platz angekommen. Es gibt kaum Gegenwehr durch die Jaffa. Infanterie und Scharfschützen kümmern sich noch um Nachzügler." Meldete Metall 4.

„Verstanden Metall 4. An alle Feuerteams, vorrücken zu pestgelegten Positionen. Gepard Trupp fahren sie zu Metall 4. Feuerteams Bravia und Donau unterstützen sie Metall 4."

ODA-1 kämpfe sich zusammen mit zwei Madern und den Panzergrenadieren zum Östlichen Stolleneingang vor, wobei sie nur auf geringen Wiederstand trafen. Der Großteil an Personen die ihnen Entgegenkamen, waren Sklaven, die versuchten von den Kämpfen zu fliehen.

„Wir rücken weiter auf die Mine zu. Last die Sklaven durch, so müssen wir uns nicht um sie kümmern." Befahl Alex allen um sich herum.

„Jaffa auf 1 Uhr." Bellte einer der Panzergrenadiere, bevor er von einer Stabwaffensalve am Bein getroffen wurde.

Sofort drehte einer der Mader seine 20mm Maschinenkanone und beschoss die Jaffa zusammen mit ein paar Grenadieren. Zwei Soldaten rannten unter dem Schutz des Maders zu ihrem getroffenen Kameraden, der am Boden lag und vor Schmerzen schrie.

„Hier ODA-1.4 brauchen Sanitäter beim blauer Rauch." Meldete Rebecca und zündete eine Rauchgranante.

„Sie beide bleiben hier bis die Sanitäter kommen." Befahl sie den beiden Soldaten, von denen einer Deckung gab und der andere den Verwundeten erstversorgte.

Der restliche Trupp machte sich auf die letzten dreihundert Meter zum Stollen. Auf dieser Strecke trafen sie auf keinerlei Gegenwehr mehr. Die Soldaten drangen einige Meter in den Stollen ein, während die Mader Wachpositionen bezogen. Es kamen ihnen immer wieder Sklaven aus dem Stollen.

Auch hier waren kaum Jaffa, es sah so aus, das die wenigen die sie im Stollen sahen sich zurückzogen, tiefer in den Stollen.

„Melden sie das." Befahl Alex einem der Grenadiere.

„Jawohl." Antwortete dieser und ging zu seinem Funker im Panzer.

In den nächsten Minuten ertönten immer mal wieder Kampfgeräusche, doch es waren nie große Gefechte, immer nur vereinzelte Jaffa die versuchten für ihren Gott zu sterben.

Als die Kämpfe in der Mine endgültig zum Erliegen gekommen waren meldete sich Metall 1 wieder.

„Hier Metall 1, die Mine ist gesichert. Minimale Verluste. Das Sklaven Lager wurde vor wenigen Minuten befreit. Nur noch bei den Baracken wird gekämpft, es sieht allerdings so aus, als ob die Jaffa zur Pyramide zurückfallen." Meldete Metall 1 an seine Truppen.

Jeder Soldat jubelte kurz, bevor sie sich wiederdran machten die Mine zu sichern. ODA-1 ging unterdessen zum zentralen Platz, da ein weiterer Trupp Grenadiere am Stolleneingang eingetroffen war.

„Ich gehe zu Metall 1 und ihr helft den Soldaten dabei die Sklaven zu beruhigen und an dem kleinen Steinhaufen zusammenzutreiben, damit nicht noch mehr von ihnen sterben." Befahl Alex seinem Trupp, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Fuch TPz von Metall 1 machte.

„Oberstleutnant Schmalbrock. Major Mars ODA-1." Stellte sich Alex dem Kommandanten vor.

„Major, schön zu sehen das sie unverletzt sind." Antwortete Schmalbrock und reichte Alex die Hand, damit er in den Panzer einsteigen konnte.

„Feuerteams Alpen, Charlie und Emmrich sind dabei die Verbliebenen Sklaven zusammenzutreiben. Bravia und Donau durchsuchen die getöteten Jaffa. Sanitäter kümmern sich um die Verletzten. Wir haben alle unsere Ziele hier erreicht, auch dank ihrer Hilfe mit der Artillerie. Stellen sie sich mal vor hätten die Jaffa mehr Geschütze gehabt."

„Das will ich gar nicht. Es reicht, wenn wir einen Panzer verloren haben." Meinte Alex.

„Bei den Baracken sieht es schon anders aus. Sie haben vier Challenger und drei Mader verloren. Warten sie kurz." Sprach Schmalbrock, bevor er sich an sein Headset griff.

„Metall 1 hat verstanden. Ich schicke alle Einheiten los." Sprach er in sein Funkgerät bevor er sich wieder an Alex want.

„Die Baracken sind gesichert, aber ein Drittel der Jaffa hat sich zur Pyramide zurückgezogen. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere sollen sie jetzt auch dahin. Nehmen sie sich einen der Unimogs, der Versorger."

„Jawohl."

Zwanzig Minuten später war ODA-1 beim Sammelpunkt nahe der Pyramide eingetroffen. Hier hatten sich auch alle Artillerie Einheiten eingefunden, sowie vierhundert Infanteristen, die von acht Leopard 2 und zehn Madern unterstütz wurden. Alex parkte den Unimog und steig aus. Noch aus dem Führerhaus hatte er Colonel Perrin ausgemacht und ging auf ihn zu.

„Colonel." Sagte Alex und reichte ihm die Hand.

Der Colonel war von Dreck überzogen und hatte eine kleine Platzwunde am Kopf, die notdürftig verarztet wurde.

„Mein Fuchs wurde von einem Stabwaffengeschütz getroffen und auf die Seite geschleudert." Erklärte Perrin als er Alex Hand schüttelte.

„Was können sie mir über die Lage sagen?" fragte Alex Perrin, als er sich zu Pyramide drehte.

„Etwa zweitausend Jaffa haben sich aus dem Kampf zurückgezogen und sich nun In der Pyramide verschanzt. Wir gehen davon aus, das nun zweieinhalbtausend Jaffa in Pyramide sind. Wir haben für diesen Fall einen Artillerie Dauer Beschuss geplant.

Es war am nächsten Morgen, als Perrin und Alex erneut zusammenstanden. Alex hielt ihm einen Kaffee hin, dem Thomas frisch gekocht hatte.

„Unsere Späher berichten, dass das Dauerfeuer über Nacht dazu geführt hat, dann viele Jaffa aus der Pyramide geflohen sind und die Waffen niedergelegt haben und sich uns ergeben haben. Es sind vor allem sehr junge Jaffa, die noch nicht lange im Dienst von Kolma stehen." Briefe Alex Perrin.

„Können sie mir zahlen nennen?" wollte Perrin wissen, als er einen Schluck des Kaffees nahm.

„Achthundervierundfünfzig haben sich ergeben. Wir gehen von etwa Tausend gefallen Jaffa über Nacht aus."

„Ich denke wir starten den Angriff gegen 12:00 und geben ihnen gegen 11:30 eine Chance sich zu ergeben."

„Ich werde es weitergeben."

Es war halbzwölf und General Heine, der selbst vorbeigekommen war hatte den Goa´uld und seine Jaffa aufgefordert sich zu ergeben.

Sie warteten eine viertel Stunde, doch kein Jaffa verließ die Pyramide.

„Colonel, machen sie sich bereit um Tränengas in die Pyramide zu feuern." Befahl Heine seinem Stellvertreter.

„Jawohl Herr General." Antwortete Perrin und fahl der Artillerie sich bereit zu machen.

Während Perrin und Heine das Geschehen von ihrem Kommandoposten aus überschauten, war ODA-1 in der vordersten Reihe und wartete nur auf den Befehl zum Stürmen. Wie alle Soldaten die stürmen sollten, hatten sie Gasmasken aufgesetzt um nicht durch das Tränengas behindert zu werden.

Es war punkt Zwölf als die Artillerie wieder auf die Pyramide feuerte. Dieser Beschuss dauerte eine viertel Stunde. Weitere Fünf Minuten später kam der Befehl zum Stürmen.

ODA-1 war als erstes bis auf hundert Meter an die zerbombte Pyramide herangekommen und waren so die ersten, die ein Bild von der Zerstörung. Wo einst Säulen am Eingang standen waren nun riesige Krater die von Artilleriegranaten gerissen wurden. Überall lagen Trümmer und hin und wieder sah man die Leiche eines Jaffas.

„Hier ODA-1.1 wir betreten die Pyramide, bis jetzt keine Gegenwehr." Meldete Laura als sie Alex in die Pyramide folgte.

Auch hier waren die Spuren des Beschusses deutlich sichbar, überall Trümmer und Löscher in Wänden und der Decke. Doch auch hier trafen sie auf keinen lebendigen Jaffa.

„Wo sind die alle?" fragte ein Soldat hinter ihm, seinen Kameraden.

Keiner konnte ihm auf die Frage antworten.

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis sie in der Etage des Aufsehers angekommen und sie waren auf keinen einzigen Jaffa getroffen.

Als sie um die Ecke bogen, standen sie in dem langen Gang, der zu den Gemächern des Aufsehers führte.

„Bereit?" fragte Alex alle anwesenden, während er eine Blendgranante entsicherte.

„Los!" befahl er und warf die Granate durch die Tür, die Thomas geöffnet hatte.

Sie hörten den Knall und stürmten den Raum, nur um direkt stehen zu bleiben.

Der Boden war übersät mit hunderten von Jaffa, die offensichtlich Selbstmord begangen hatten. Die Leichen lagen so, als ob sie auf einen Punkt vor ihnen sahen. Durchsucht die Leichen. Ich will den Aufseher haben.

„General Heine, ich melde die Einnahme der Pyramide. Keine Überlebenden." Funkte Alex.


End file.
